


Far From Home

by Livvylikestoread



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Boys are a movie in her world, Boys are very sexual, F/M, Laddie is a cute little shit, M/M, Max doesn't make it, Multi, Self-Insert, She helps, She's from our timeline, Star and Laddie are saved, love the sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvylikestoread/pseuds/Livvylikestoread
Summary: “What year is it?” David asks me, I furrow my brow and shake my head.“That’s a stupid question,” I start but the look that passes over his face scares me. “It’s 2019.” I answer quickly, throat closing up.“Elsie, tell us the truth.”“I am,” His hand tightens and I grip his arm, flinching at the pain in my jaw. “You’re hurting me,”“Good.”
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Marko (Lost Boys)/Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

The radio played an old Bruno Mars song as I drove down the highway. The sun was shining, and I fixed my sunglasses before turning the radio up. I tapped my fingers to the beat, completely bored with this drive and honestly trying not to bring my mood down. You see, I never wanted to make this drive, all the way to Santa Cruz California, from my hometown in Indiana. No, I freaking hated this  _ so _ much! My cousin, my  _ precious _ baby cousin, Poppy, is having her birthday party and she’s turning 18. Yes, congratulations to her, no one really cares. At least, I don’t. I was mostly pissed because I was forced to come. My mom, bless her, is very sick and isn’t doing very well and I didn’t want to leave her alone. My mom’s friend, Brenda, had offered to check in and help my mom while I was away. Suddenly, I didn’t have an excuse to not come. My grandparents paid me money to make the trip, after I tried to tell them I didn’t have a lot of money to just throw around. Yeah, it seemed I wasn’t getting out of this one. 

I take a turn, my gps telling me to, and get off at the next exit. It was a quiet road, and I was thankful that I could kick it up a notch with the speed. I frown when I hear the stereo go out, static making my head throb as I tried to switch it to a different station. 

“Now here is Tiffany’s new song, I Think We’re Alone Now!” The song began playing and I hummed, bobbing my head to the beat. Yeah, let’s take it back to the 80s. 

‘Trying to get our way!’ I begin to sing, swaying my shoulders and chest sensually as I could while keeping myself straight on the road. I rolled down my window, letting the wind take my hair and mess it up. Yeah, this was a good song. I slow down when I see a town come into view, and the sign reads ‘Santa Carla’.  _ Huh _ . I wondered if that was just there for show, because I knew Santa Cruz was the filming place for  _ The Lost Boys _ . Maybe they kept it up because of tourist? That seems like something super cool. I pull over, grabbing my phone and getting out, snapping a few pics to send to my mom. She knew how much I loved that movie, as she was the one that showed it to me when I was a kid. I have to say, I think I’m the only one I know that doesn’t have a problem with the vampires costumes? Like, the hair is fucking great, and the clothes- _ hot damn _ . I even started to collect my own patches on my beloved jean jacket. I love my jean jacket, it’s even getting a few holes because it’s so freaking old. I got it in middle school, the size much too large for my little frame, and I’ve still not grown into it all the way. 

I pull into the town, people looking at me oddly and I wasn’t sure why, because they were the ones dressed weird. Was everyone having a throwback to the 80s? Maybe there’s a festival? Huh, I don’t know. I need gas, so I park, getting out and begin to fill up. After paying, I notice that I am rather hungry. Santa Cruz had their famous boardwalk, and it was beginning to get dark. So, I better eat now if I wanted to enjoy it. I didn’t want the nightlife to make every place super busy and rambunctious. Parking my car outside the boardwalk, I grab my shoulder bag and slip my jean jacket on over it. I take my phone and headphones, just in case. I make sure it’s charged, and I nod when I see I had enough charge just for a few hours. So I was fine if an emergency happened. I walk around the boardwalk, taking in everything. Yeah, definitely an 80s festival or something. I felt a little out of place. I was dressed more for the 90s grunge feel. I had on a pair of high waisted skinny jeans, a tight, long sleeved black crop top that had a very high neck. Over that, I had on an oversized dark green flannel, my jean jacket completing that 90s feel. I wore white converse, shoes my grandparents got for me for my birthday earlier this year. My hair was wind blown, but I had messily braided it back into a single french, tied with a bright pink scrunchy. I noticed an ice cream stand and opted for that, knowing that I had a few dollars on me. 

I walk up, giving the girl behind the stand a smile. She pops a bubble, waiting for my order. 

“Can I have a cup of strawberry please?” 

“That’s fifty cents.” I blink, surprised. Surely it would have been like a dollar or two. I pull out fifty cents and she takes them, getting my ice cream. I grab a napkin and spoon, thanking her. I walk slowly, eating my ice cream as I hear people scream and laugh on the rides, kids running around and teens hanging in large groups. 

I stop near a balcony of sorts, leaning on the rail and notice a few bikes parked just a few paces to my left. They have nice bikes, at least from my opinion. I know nothing about them, as I’ve never ridden one before. I always thought about it, but I have enough anxiety just driving a car, I think I’m fine for now. I sigh, pulling out my phone and seeing its only 9 o’clock. Not even a call or text from my family that wanted me here in Santa Cruz so bad. I scoff, rolling my eyes as I pull out my headphones. With my headphones in, and the grungy feel of the atmosphere, I played Job’s Eyes by Far. A song I first heard when I was watching  _ Buffy The Vampire Slayer _ . The beat started, drowning out the cries of laughter and adrenaline from the boardwalk around me. I leaned back against the bars, my attention on my ice cream, I mixed the scoops into a soupy type of mess, it was then that I felt like I was being watched. It was that feeling you get in the back of your neck, when your hairs tingle and stand on end. I glance up, looking around for anything weird, almost shrugging it off when I see movement from the corner of my eye. I look to my right, seeing a group of boys walking towards me, rounding the walkway. At first, I was going to look away, because it just seemed to me like a group walking passed. However, what kept my attention was the fact that I was clearly looking at four guys dressed as The Lost Boys from the movie,  _ The Lost Boys _ . I wanted to laugh, because it was just so odd that these guys were dressed that way. I mean, the costumes looked  _ so _ good, from Marko’s jacket to David’s bleached hair. It was perfect. I pull out my phone as they pass, the guy dressed as David leading them, Dwayne just a few steps behind him, then Paul and Marko. I open up my camera, snapping a few pictures. I winced when the noise went off, clearly the sound of a camera. I smiled when I caught them, a few pictures of them walking, then of them by their bikes. It wasn’t until I got to the last picture that I saw that the guy dressed as Marko was looking at me. 

Alex Winter was probably one of my favorite actors that I discovered just a few years ago. Of course, I saw this movie when I was very young, and only coming back to it about two years ago, I really took in the actors and how they portrayed the characters. My roommate in college was appalled that I’d never seen Bill and Ted and made me watch both of them, so obviously I recognized him from there as well. He was just one of those actors that stuck out, something about the way he was. I don’t know. Marko’s always been my favorite of the guys, but honestly, they were all pretty great. 

I jumped in surprise when I felt someone leaning against my left side. Looking up from my phone, music blaring in my headphones, I come face to face with an Alex Winter clone. It was like he had just jumped right out the tv, standing before me as Marko. I must have looked stupid because the smirk on his face was nothing short of amused. He wasn’t speaking, and it took me a minute to gather my thoughts. _ Oh yeah, _ I had headphones on. I watch as the other three stroll over, crowding me against the railing. I take in their positions, Paul standing beside Marko, David directly in front of me, and Dwayne close but not close enough to touch at my right. I was completely boxed in, and the fact that they looked just like the Lost Boys made this experience even better. 

I reach up, popping my headphones from my ears and turned my music off. 

“Can I help you boys?” I ask, trying to hide the giddy smile I felt coming on. I really wanted a picture with them, because these guys just had the look. I try to remain calm, and not freak out at the Kiefer look-alike. I lean back, aware of the fact that the Marko guy was pressed up against me. I could feel the thickness of his jacket, and I just wanted to reach out and touch it because  _ damn _ was it colorful. 

“Did you take some good pictures?” The David guy asks, voice smooth as he tilts his head to the side and down, looking at me with bright blues.  _ Jesus _ , he was beautiful. 

I blush, “Oh, you saw that?” I hear them all share a laugh, and I feel like a little animal boxed in by predators for just a moment. “Sorry, I was trying to be discreet.” I shift against the railing, my stomach twisting. “It’s just, you guys look  _ awesome _ !” I gush, face hurting from smiling so big. 

Paul guy grins, eyes hooded ever so slightly and I was sure I smelled a hint of pot coming from him. “You don’t look so bad yourself girl.” I blush, shaking my head as he sends me a flirty wink. God, they basically lived up to the characters too? 

“You’re not from here, are you?” David asks, and I shake my head. 

“No, I’m here for my cousin’s eighteenth. I had no idea you guys were having an 80s throwback festival!” I try to strike up conversation, and looking around I miss the small looks they sent each other. “I can handle the fashion, but even the prices for everything! They’re so low! Gas was so cheap!” 

“What’s your name sweetheart?” Dwayne asks, leaning on his arm as he looks at me, direct eye contact. I smile, feeling hot under his gaze. 

“Elsie, but you can call me El. Everyone does.” I shrug, before looking up at him through my lashes. “And you?” 

“Dwayne,” Huh, I blink as he gives the name. 

“I’m Marko,” Comes a voice from my left, right by my ear. Out of reflex I move away, his breath cool as he gives me a cheeky grin as he looks to Paul. 

“Paul,” Paul says, and places an arm on David’s shoulder. 

“David,” Comes the last name and I shake my head, a small giggle leaving me. 

“No, really.” I tease them, “I knew that, I mean your real names!” When a beat of silence falls into our circle, I shift uncomfortably.

“What other names?” Paul asks, head tilting to the side. 

“Okay, nevermind.” I wave it off, obviously these boys were in deep character. Perhaps they were hired by the boardwalk to do this, giving tourists a real thrill of the Lost Boys. In that case, I’ll play along. Not like anything’s going to happen. “What are you boys up to?” I tilt my head, playing dumb. I see David’s eyes are locked on mine, and for a moment I’m  _ positive _ this is the  _ real _ Kiefer. His eyes are so intense I cannot stand still, and I see the ghost of a smirk graced his features at my discomfort. 

“We were about to go for a ride.” Oh, yes, the bikes. So they used motorcycles as well? Interesting. 

“You ever ride a motorcycle?” Marko’s so close to me, invading my personal space but I’m so elated that my favorite vampire is leaning on me that I don’t tell the guy to get off. I shake my head, looking into his eyes. 

“No, my mom was always a stickler about avoiding them.” I fight a smirk, looking at his jacket before back up at his eyes, “Even more so the men on them.” A low chuckle vibrates from his body, and I can feel it on my side. Gosh, he was so hot. I don’t know what it was, but it was just something in the way he looked at me. In the way they all did. Marko was dark, and while he was adorably cute like an angel, he still  _ felt _ dangerous. Like he knew something I didn’t, or was waiting for something. Paul gave me the calm before the storm feels, his eyes were heavy with what I assume to be the buzz from weed, however they were dark and aware. David, was just David. He was cunning and sadistic, and cruel. You could see that in the way he stared at you or smirked when he saw you were uncomfortable. Dwayne was quiet, and his expression was usually neutral but even in the movies he sometimes wore a smirk or smile. 

“You don’t have to worry about us,” David comments, never breaking eye contact. It was like he was demanding it from me, as I found myself unable to look away. “Why don’t you come with us?” 

“Where ya headed?” I throw back, “I was suppose to be at my aunts about three hours ago. I wouldn’t want to worry them.” I drawl, a slight country tone coming through as I basked in the attention. I wondered if these guys were super into the characters and would maybe try to torment people and scare the shit out of them. I hoped so, because that’s fucking awesome. 

“Just to a place all for ourselves.” At the mention of the hotel my eyebrows shoot up. They had one? Was it like a replica? Did they make a fake little cave and a set type of place for them to take people back and scare them? Somehow I didn’t believe the boardwalk would go that far, yet I was so freaking curious. 

“Oh yeah?” I can’t contain the excitement, and I really wanna see it. I turn to look at all of them, and I can see them sharing little smiles with each other, clearly entertained by my question. 

“Wanna see it?” Paul asks, and I’m nodding before I can even think. 

“Yeah!” I’m too surprised that I can’t even form words. “Are you coming back later or should I drive behind you? I don’t feel comfortable leaving my car here.” Marko’s arm is thrown over my shoulders, and he’s leading me away from the pole. 

“She can follow us, right Marko?” David jests, and I feel like it’s that scene in the movie where they are at the bridge as they start to head towards their bikes. My car was parked a little ways away and I break from Marko to go to it. 

“I think so,” Marko smirks at me and I shake my head with a grin, not sure if this was happening or not. I get to my car, seeing the boys pull their bikes up by me. 

“So I just follow you guys?” I throw to them, voice raising to go over their bikes. 

“Try to keep up!” David smirked, making the other boys laugh and throw me their own grins. I shake my head, getting into my car and starting it up. I follow them, staying with them but at a reasonable speed. We took the backroads to get there, and when they stopped, I realized that it was a cliff. Holy shit. No way. I get out, making sure to grab my bag and place some things I felt I would need. My headphones, my portable charger, my phone, some mints, and my wolf figurine. I close the door, placing my lanyard in my bag as well. I turned around only to be greeted by Paul wrapping his arm around my shoulders. 

I jump in surprise but laugh it off, he did smell like weed. But it wasn’t overwhelming, just a spicy kind of smell. I slid my arm around his waist, letting him lead me down the steps. 

“Oh my god! No way!” I say as I see the entrance that looks just like the movies. “You’ve even got the signs up!” The boys don’t comment as I’m lead through, helped down the entrance and I’m just standing there, spinning in circles. “This...this is beautiful. I don’t believe it.” 

“This was once the hottest resort in Santa Carla, it was destroyed in 1906 when the big one hit.” I place my hand to my mouth, silencing the girly squeal I feel bubbling. I look up and to my right, seeing Dwayne giving me a smirk. I miss the rest of David’s little monologue, taking in the essence of this place. It was actually homely, warm with a soft breeze coming from the opening. Barrels were lit, candles on fire, and I took in the aesthetic of the orange and yellow glow of the cave now that it was lit. The fountain was there, along with the foundation of the hotel. It was in ruins, of course, but it was supposed to be. 

“Can I take some pictures? I mean, this place just looks so…” I shake my hands, unable to come up with a word. 

“Go ahead.” David answers, and I looked over to see him sitting comfortably in his wheelchair, watching me. I dig into my bag, pulling out my phone. I started to take pictures of the place, and I was just getting to the fountain when Paul jumps from it, landing nearly on top of me. 

“What’s that girl?” He comes up, taking it from my hands and I raised an eyebrow. 

“Um, a phone?” 

He furrows his brows, looking at me as he taps it, causing the camera to focus. “It’s not any phone I’ve ever seen.” 

I smile, rolling my eyes. “Oh, yes, you don’t have these in the 80s.” I take it back, and step away, “See, these are iphones. And they can do a bunch of different things.” I snap a photo of him, catching him looking right at me with a joint hanging from his mouth. I turn the phone around and show him his picture. “See?” 

“Whoa!” he says, leaning down close to it and looking at himself. “That’s crazy! Marko, come here!” The blond comes over, his pigeon long forgotten as he suddenly appears next to us, leaning to look at the phone. 

“It’s a camera?” 

“Yeah, my phone can make calls, send texts, emails.” I began listing off things, playing into the fact that these guys wouldn’t know what an iPhone is. “I can take videos, pictures, play music, watch movies.” 

“An  _ eye-phone _ ?” 

I nod, fighting a laugh at the innocent look Marko has. “Yeah, don’t worry, they’ll show up in the early twenty-first century.” I throw him a wink, lightly hitting his arm. 

“The twenty-first century?” David calls, standing from his throne and walking over. I nod slowly, furrowing my brow. 

“Yeah,” I laugh as he narrows his eyes. “What? Oh, come on. Guys, you can play these parts very well but really, it’s only us here. You can break character.” 

“What character?” Dwayne asks, coming up behind me. The atmosphere was practically sucked from the cave as they dropped the grins and moved in closer to me. It was like watching a pack of hyenas circle a lone lioness. 

“Guys?” I ask, looking at them, skin tingling with the threatening way they were crowding me. I feel Dwayne’s chest brush my back and move forward, nearly hitting David’s front. I didn’t like this, and I wasn’t a claustrophobic type of person. I was naturally afraid of men, but what girl wasn’t? The fact that these guys were dressed as characters in a favorite movie shouldn’t have gotten me to let my guard down, but it did, and now I’m kicking myself in the ass for it. 

“What do you mean girl?” Paul’s voice was smooth, but didn’t have any kindness. It wasn’t malicious, no, somehow Paul always struck me as the guy that put on a happy go lucky front but was actually very serious underneath. Maybe that’s why he fit in with the guys so much. His character was always depicted as a pothead, aloof and not all there, but he was probably very dark and cunning in his own way. The airhead pot lover facade was probably just that, a facade. 

“You know what I mean.” I throw back, hands holding my phone to my chest. My chest hurt from how anxious I was, my heart beating faster and faster with each moment. “This isn’t funny.” I look at David, as if the guy would give the go ahead and drop the act. I was hoping-no,  _ praying _ for it. All I was met with was bright blues, dull in life, and the thin line his mouth was set in. 

“We aren’t laughing.” Marko says, and I glance at him, unwilling to take my eyes off of David for long. 

“What year is it?” David asks me, I furrow my brow and shake my head. 

“That’s a stupid question,” I start but the look that passes over his face scares me. “It’s 2019.” I answer quickly, throat closing up. 

Paul snorts, “Yeah right,” 

I glare at him, “Yes it is you twat! Now stop with this fake vampire shit, it’s not funny anymore.” I can’t hold back the anger and fear. I’m scared, and I want to leave. I want to call my mom and talk to her before bed, I want to just go to my aunts and leave in two days to drive back home. I feel tears pool in my eyes from the frustration, knowing these guys were toying with me. David’s gloved hand reaches out and snags me by the chin, startling me and causing a whimper to escape my lips. I hold onto his arm instinctively, not trying to pry his hand away because just from how hard his grip was, I knew any attempts to do so would be futile. 

He moves my head back, so I’m forced to look at him. He smells like cigarettes and something else, almost metallic in a way. I don’t want to admit it, but I think it’s blood. The way pennies smell like blood type of way. 

“Elsie, tell us the truth.” 

“I am,” His hand tightens and I grip his arm, flinching at the pain in my jaw. “You’re hurting me,” 

“Good.” He fires back, looking at me for a moment. “How did you know about us? Hm? You speak as if you know us.” 

“I don’t, not personally.” I say, my cheeks wet with tears of anger and fear. I wasn’t sure why I was crying, but to be fair I’ve always been an angry cryer. “I know the characters. I’ve seen the movie.” 

“What movie?” 

“The Lost Boys, it came out in 1987, and it’s about you guys. You guys are vampires, in Santa Carla, a fake city in California. You rule the boardwalk, you hate surf nazi’s, you-you have a girl named Star who won’t kill to become a full vampire. You also have a little boy named Laddie, he’s also half but too young. I-I don’t-” 

“Prove it.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches me, eyebrow quirking and I pause for a moment. He can hear what I say right? Oh that’s weird, huh. I forgot about that.

I was quiet for a moment, not sure how I could prove it. I take my phone, opening it with shaking hands and going to youtube, but the signal in the cave was shit. I bit my lip, going to my itunes and finding the movies I own. I clicked on the Lost Boys, going to the very beginning. I play it, hearing the song start and feel the others come in closer, crowding me to see the screen. David’s hand slowly begins to lose it’s grip as he watches, seeing himself on the carousel with each of the boys following him. Seeing the way Kiefer looks, and sneaking glances at David, I can’t see any difference. For a moment, I’m torn between believing this is the real David. But no, this isn’t some stupid fanfiction. Now, I know I did not get teleported into another dimension and placed in the laps of the Lost Boys. No. Just no, I have no time for fairy tales. 

I stop it right after they kill the security guard, and look up at David. His eyes slowly travel to mine, and I have no idea what he is thinking. I can’t read him, I’ve never been good at that-reading people I mean, especially boys, or men, whatever. His hand isn’t squeezing, which I suppose can be seen as a good thing, but I’m still not sure. 

“Hm, so what, she from some different planet?” Paul’s voice breaks the silence, speaking right into my ear as his nose trails along my hair, sniffing me. I flush, uncomfortably but I’m only able to hunch my shoulders up as someone places a hand on the back of my neck. My body freezes, my heart sputtering like a car, practically failing my body as I begin to think they are going to eat me. Maybe if they did I would wake up in my own world? Somehow I doubt that, but hey, wishful thinking. 

“A different dimension.” David scoffs, as if he doesn’t believe his own words, and I don’t blame him, because I don’t really believe it either. 

I shake my head, “I can leave.” His eyes narrow, fingers digging into my cheek and I wince. “I think, I don’t know.” 

“No,” David states, leaning back and letting go of my face. I rub it, still aware of how close the other three are. 

“No?” 

“No,” He echoes, and I blink, face still wet from crying. Are they going to eat me? “You stay here, and tell us more.” I can’t do anything but stare at him with my mouth open. 

  
  


I shift on the couch, the thin blanket not even covering me as I hug it to my chest. I lay on my side, the light of the sun leaving me wide awake. That and also the fact that I was still reeling with what had happened just last night. I was supposed to be at my Aunts, suffering the cousin I hate the most because she’s a spoiled little shit, but here I am, in a cave in Santa Carla, with vampires. Well, four vampires and two halves. I met Star and Laddie last night, when David had called for them to come out. Apparently they would go to a back room that was saved from the earthquake whenever the boys brought home humans. They thought I was to be a meal and didn't want to be in the same room when I died. That I understood, but I was a little shocked that they were so...so nice? 

Star was actually not as stuffy and sulky like how I read in fanfictions. She was sad for me, for being mixed up in it, but when I told her I wasn’t from this world she was all over me. She asked question after question, and seemed to be very interested in the laptop I brought from my car and my phone. Laddie was sweet, and warmed up to me quickly, but I think that was because I didn’t try to push myself onto him. He was a runaway, at least that’s what I remember reading, and didn’t want to force myself into his face. I let him approach me first, and when Star had warmed up to me, he seemed to take it as the greenlight. 

The nightcrawlers were asleep now, and I wasn’t. I loved sleeping all day, don’t get me wrong, but I usually sleep in the sun. I sit up, running a hand through my hair. It was late noon, and I decided to go out to my car. I wrap the blanket around my shoulders, shuffling to my shoes and grabbing my bag. I was hungry, and decided to go into town. I would be back, and knew that the boys probably wouldn’t care. I was coming back, not leaving, so that is what mattered. I had slept for a while, about five or six hours, but my head hurt now. I climb out of the cave, and scrunch my face at the sunlight. Jesus, being in a cave really did make you sensitive to the light. 

I make my way to my car, passing the boy’s bikes. I unlock my car, humming when I sat down in it. It was warm and stuffy, and I sank back into my seat. I took a deep breath, rubbing my eyes. Okay, I can do this. I open my door and go to the back, rustling through my bag for an outfit for today. I put on black tight workout leggings, a black thong so I don’t have underwear lines. Most of the time I don’t wear any, but I do have a few cute pairs with me. The thought of having sex with one of the boys crosses my mind, but I quickly make that go away because no-I’d probably die. It was warm today, so I decide to pull out a t-shirt. I bite my lip when I see it has a black shirt, with lost boys in white at the top and the boy’s name is a circle a bat in the middle. Huh, comical, and funny, but also not really giving away that the boy’s are vampires. Who here would know their names? Yeah, no one. Plus, I kind of want to see what they would do. I completely forgot I brought this with me. I slip it on and get into the front seat. I don’t put on makeup, as I’m not really that focused on my looks. Also I didn’t bring any. I throw my hair into a high ponytail, taking note I would need to wash it tonight or tomorrow. I wonder if the hotel has running water. 

I turn on my car, plugging my phone in the charge and hook it to my aux, playing Billie Eilish’s song Bad Guy, dancing in my seat to the beat. I drive to town, seeing that people were out for the late evening, the sun starting to fade into the distance. I would have to either hurry back after eating, or maybe just wait here because I bet the boys were coming this way anyways. Did I really want to drive all the way back? No, but I also really wanted to ride a bike with one of the boys. Yeah, who gets to have that experience and live to tell the tale? I slip into a diner, walking in to find it as somewhat busy but not so that it made me feel bad for the lone waitress. I take a seat at a booth, sliding in and watching as the lady came over. 

“What can I get ya to drink hun?” I think for a minute, before just ordering a water. I wondered for a moment if I had enough cash, but after looking at the prices on the menu it seemed I would. I was so engrossed in picking some food I was startled shitless when the woman came back. 

“I’ll just have the cheeseburger?” It was almost a question, and I got a side of fries and no onions. I ate slowly, enjoying my meal, but I was soon feeling the strain of the day on me. I blinked, taking a deep breath before placing a tip down and leaving, the large to-go vanilla milkshake in hand. I walked down the boardwalk, the sky dark and I knew the boys were probably up by now. I wondered if they were angry with me, but I hoped they knew I wasn’t leaving, I mean, I left my laptop there. No way was I leaving that behind. 

I take in the lights and carnival feel, passing a group of boys when I felt someone slap my ass. I freeze, hearing obnoxious laughter behind me. My face twists in anger, and I close my eyes as I feel my body heat up with rage. One, I hate when boys do this, but I also hate being touched. I hate it, I hate it, I fucking  _ hate _ it. I take a deep breath and open my eyes, walking away from the laughter. My mood was ruined, and now all I wanted to do was turn around and fucking kill them. Flashes of murdering the boys appear in my mind, and I spend about a good minute or two talking myself into it and how it wouldn’t affect the plot of the movie. But no, I shouldn't kill them. I’m not a vampire, and I don’t want to get caught. Also I had a feeling David might use it against me. 

I sip my shake, eyes trained on my phone as I make my way to my car, sitting inside and getting ready to go back to the cave when someone taps on the window. I scream, dropping my phone and turn to see a smirking Dwayne. 

I roll it down, “What the fuck?” 

He gives me a deep look, “You left.” 

“Yeah, sorry, I was hungry and I didn’t want to snoop through your lair...also I didn’t think you’d guys fancy an early wake up call. I should have left a note.” I nod, shrugging my shoulders and he shakes his head. 

“It’s fine, we’d find you anyways. I was sent to get you.” I nod, and he starts his bike, which was parked right next to my car. I follow him back, parking and getting out. I finish my shake, the straw making an obnoxious sound as I enter the cave, the other’s all turning to look at me with eyebrows raised. I stop, swallowing the last of my ice cream and give them an awkward smile. 

“Evening, have sweet dreams?” Do vampires dream? I would think so, or maybe it’s just a very deep dark blank sleep. Huh, that would be a little sad if they didn’t dream. 

“Bring back anything?” Paul asks, and I shake my head. 

“No, sorry, I didn’t know what you guys like...also I didn’t know if you ate for show or not…” I trail off, scratching my head, blinking at the ground as I pulled my thoughts together. “It actually occurs to me that I don’t know a lot about vampires. At least, in this universe.” 

I toss my shake into the barrel, watching it burn for a moment before taking a seat on the sofa, right beside a spread out Paul. His arm is behind me on the couch, and I look over to David to see his eyes on me. I look away, unsure if he wanted to say something or just look. 

“What’s the plan for tonight?” I asked, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, glancing around at the faces. 

“Go to the boardwalk, grab a bite to eat…” Paul trails off, glancing at me as he brings a joint to his mouth. He leaned back, legs spread and looking actually really tired for someone who slept all day. “Want some?” He asks after seeing me watching him take a hit. He holds it out as an offering and I shake my head. “Don’t smoke?” 

“Can’t, I have asthma. I’d be a coughing mess with just one hit. If you have edibles, I’m down for those.” I watch as he turns to Marko, who tosses him a baggy, and I watch as he shakes it at me. My eyebrows shoot up, watching him open it and offer me a brownie. I take it, not even caring to ask what type it is. Are there even types of pot brownies? It’s all weed right?

“Well?” 

“Do I go slow or just?” I motion to it all, “Just, just eat it all or?” 

He smirks, “You pick, you’ll be fine either way.” I hum, nodding as I take a piece and eat it, tasting it. It actually doesn’t taste that bad, not like the others I’ve had before. I wonder if he’s made it himself, but I doubt it. He probably bought it. It’s gone before I can even think, and I lick my fingers, tasting the chocolate. 

It doesn’t take long. My head feels a little fuzzy, which isn’t new to me. I’ve been high before, and since I don’t usually smoke or eat it that often, I often get hit hard with it pretty quick. I open my eyes when I feel fingers at my neck, and I blink, trying to focus. I didn’t even know I had them closed. I hum when I feel tingling in the right side of my neck. Paul’s playing with a little lock of baby hair, curling it around his fingers. Usually I would be against someone touching me, my neck or the hair around my neck especially. It’s very sensitive for me, and turns me on, so I obviously don’t like it when I’m not in the mood for it. Also, I don’t like people who I don’t trust or know to touch me, and I usually like to be the one to initiate physical contact. However, the way Paul drags his nails over my skin, brushing the hairs behind my ear makes me melt. I like it, a lot. I stare off into space, moving my head to the side ever so slightly to give his hand more room.

“Mm, there she goes.” Marko’s voice is far off, and I see him come from the corner of my eyes, walking over to sit beside me. I give him a lazy grin, seeing him glance at Paul behind me, his signature smirk curled his lips. 

“Did-did you make your jacket?” I ask, looking at him, the high giving me a relaxed courage.

“Yup,” Marko grins, eyes trailing over my body. 

“That’s cool,” I nodded, looking at it. “So, like...your hair. You-you have it that long when you were human or-or can vampire hair grow? I mean, I would think not, because like-you don’t age…” I look to Paul, seeing a cheeky smirk flashed over his face. 

“Here is the rambling.” 

“Marko.” I turn back to him, seeing he leaned into the sofa, foot propped up on the makeshift table before us. “Marko, you-you have really pretty hair. I wanna know your secret.” He leans in, and I stay still, watching him closely. “Is it fake? It’s fake, it has to be. It-it took Alex Winter like...nine hours? I think to put his fake hair on. He didn’t do it obviously, but-but he said it took a long time and it hurt.” I wanna touch it, and I watch as he takes some from behind his head and pull it over his shoulder, holding it close to my face. 

“It’s real,” He smirks, smug about it. 

“Yeah,” I hum, the tips of my fingers brushing the ends. It was  _ so _ curly.

“I think she likes you bro,” Paul’s words are close, his chin resting on my shoulder and I flush. Turning to shush Paul, because that was a secret. 

“Paul-shhh.” I turn to him, our faces really close. “It’secret!” 

He chuckles into my ear, his lips brushing my cheek in such a way that it could be a kiss. “Sorry girl, I won’t tell anyone.” His arm comes around my shoulders, his free hand coming around my neck, thumb brushing my cheek. His hands were big, and it was hot. That was nice. Gosh, how did these guys know ways to turn me on?

“I think she likes that Paul,” Marko brings my attention back to him, and the weed is fucking with me because I wouldn’t let them do this if I was sober. I’d be so tempted, but no, I wouldn't do it. But I want it, and the weed is making me submit to those wants. I smile at Marko, eyes fluttering when Paul’s fingertips trail along the front of my throat. I look over as a squeak catches my attention. 

David is standing from his chair, walking over in determined strides and for a moment he looks a lot like Spike, which is hot. Spike was my favorite. He watches me, eyebrow quirking and I pause for a moment. He can hear what I say right? Oh that’s weird, huh. I forgot about that. 

“That’s enough,” He says, and I feel Marko and Paul disappear. Despite their lack of body heat, I feel colder with them gone. I feel like I’m being yelled at as well, thought the words were directed for Marko and Paul. I hadn’t realized that I had been squished between them. I look up at David, head leaned back. I felt small under his gaze, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. He looks at me, and I grin. 

“Is your hair color natural?” The question was so sudden that it seemed to shock him for a split second, but he composes himself just before the boys laugh. 

He smirked down at me, “Get up, we’re leaving.” 

I watch him turn and walk to the exit, “Where are we going?” 

“To the boardwalk.” Paul says, pulling me up, keeping me balanced as he leads me out. I look behind to see Dwayne and Marko trailing us, Star and Laddie as well. I was lead out into the night, to the bikes. I grab my bag from my car, stumbling as I look through it to make sure I had my things. My phone was charged all the way and I zip my bag closed as I turn to the boys. 

“Hop on girl,” Marko nods, bike already started. I walked over to him, pleased that I get to ride with him. I was unsure because I was doing my first ride while high, but I don’t think they would have let me do it if they knew something bad would happen, or let it. He helps me on, telling me to lean with him and where to put my feet. I wrap my hands around his waist, feeling his stomach that wasn’t covered by his cropped shirt. I giggle, images of Alex Winter in his signature cropped shirt fashion in the Bill and Ted movies, and also this one. I think they saw how good he looked in Lost Boys with one and was like, ‘he needs one in these movies’. I’m glad they did, he looks hot. 

“Hold on tight.” Marko calls and I squeeze him just in time as he takes off. I give a small ‘whoo’ in surprise before I let out a laugh. This was fun. I loved it, I haven’t even been on a bike for five seconds and I wanna do it forever. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um, I actually think I’m good. I mean, um, I’m kind of hungry. I think the brownie made me have a little cotton mouth so like, I’mma just go get some food.”

The music consumes my every thought. I swayed, the beat of the song caressing me. I could feel it in the air, or was that the echoing beats of my heart? I wasn’t sure. Paul’s brownie had worn off a while ago I think, but I was still relaxed enough to let loose. I closed my eyes, my hands running over my body sensually. Pour Some Sugar On Me played, my hips swishing and rocking with the beat, my head thrown back as the night air cooled me. I had no idea where I was, but at the moment it didn’t matter. I didn’t care, because I was here, dancing to my heart’s content, for no one but myself. 

My jacket was gone, but I don’t remember having it when I came to the boardwalk. I don’t have my bag, and my shirt was gone to. Where was it? I had no idea where the boys where, but at the moment they didn’t matter. My eyes flutter, and I saw a blur of lights and bodies, and I closed them again, drowning out the ocean of bodies around me. I hummed when I felt arms wrap around me, irritation flaring in my chest as I snapped my eyes open and pull away from the person behind me. It was some guy, with blue spiked hair and an ugly goatee. I glare at him, his skin sweaty and sticky against mine. 

“Come dance with me baby!” 

I wrinkle my nose at him, “No, get off me.” 

“Come on, don’t be like that!” He grabs my arm, pulling hard and dragging me to him. 

I yanked my arm from his hand, his touch burned into my brain, and I could still feel him even as he let go. “Get the fuck off or I’ll fucking kill you.” I snarl, backing away from him as he puts his hands up, turning away to dance against another girl. I take a deep breath, soothing myself as another rock song begins to play, one I didn’t recognise, and the urge to dance left me. I sobered up, pushing from the few bodies that blocked my way. I was at the end of the mass of people, in the very back. I looked around, noting I was on the beach, and there was a large fire with a loud stereo. So that’s where the music was coming from. I turn to the left, feeling a pull and see the boys by a fire far off in the distance. I only knew it was them because I could see Star and Laddie sitting together. 

I walk over, getting Dwayne’s attention before Paul’s. Paul bounds over, jumping the log that Marko and David sat against. There was a stereo playing music as well, a different song that was more rocky and older. Still, I didn’t recognize it. 

“There you are!” Paul says around a joint, hand grabbing mine as he leads me to the fire, where he had been dancing. “Dance with me girl.” I smile, the fire warming me as I roll my hips, letting the music take me again. I was barefoot, that I could tell as I moved in the sand. I twirled in a circle, a whistle being thrown out as I felt a giggle bubble up in my chest. 

“Don’t tire her out too much Paul,” A voice called, and I was too far off to really hear who it was. Paul pulls me closer, arm around my waist, and I laugh as I leaned back. My hips were pressed into his thigh, and I held onto his arm and shoulder to leverage. 

“You dance like a goddess, El.” The words were whispered hotly into my ear when Paul pulled me back up, his face pressed into my neck. I hummed, everything swimming in an orange glow as I pressed back against him. 

“You guys have crappy music in the 80s.” I said, not really paying attention to what I was actually saying. “Only like a few good hits, nothing to really dance to.” I barked a laugh when he spun me around, making me face the others. It was then that I realized I was putting on a show with Paul. His body was too close, his breath suffocating me. I had a thought to stop and push him away, sit down and stop myself before I do something stupid. I wasn’t here to dance with Paul, or sexually explore the night life of Vampires, but here I was. The thoughts were drowned out, the need to  _ move _ engulfing me. I smiled, eyes closed as I laid my head back against Paul’s chest, just as a song came on. 

“Oh,” I gasped, eyes flashing open. “I  _ love _ this song!” The Stroke started to play, the beat beginning and I swayed and popped my hips, arms out as they floated like feathers. I sang the song in my head, head lulling to the side as Paul molded himself against me. I smiled as I saw Marko strut over, coming in front of us. I reached out, letting him take my hand and pull me from Paul. My body felt water like, as if I was a wave in the ocean, swaying back and forth in the same spot.

“Come here doll,” Oh, that was new. Marko pulls me forward with a startling strength. I involuntarily release a small cry, coming face to face with him. My chest is against his, his skin cold against the warmth of mine. I stared into his eyes, his smirk more attractive with the light of the fire flickering of his face. His arms go around me, one hand low on my back, the other trailing up my bare spine to my neck. I hold onto his shoulders, his jacket rougher in some spots due to the fabric of the patches, making a nice friction against my skin. Relaxing in this position, I close my eyes, rolling my head back as I swayed with him. 

I snapped my eyes open, the evening sun peeking into the cave as I sat up from the couch. I blinked, unsure of how I got here. I was cold, which was what woke me, if I am thinking correctly. How did I get here? Last thing I remember was dancing with Paul and Marko. Oh god. I put my head in my hands, embarrassed beyond belief at what I did. This isn’t some stupid love story. God, I can’t even with myself. Get a grip. This isn’t fanfiction, this is life. Real life. 

I sit up. My shirt was back on, my jacket on the couch at my feet. I slip it on, arms tingling with the chilled cave as the sun continued to descend below the horizon. I walk to my bag, grabbing my headphones, plugging them into my phone which I found was placed on the coffee table. I sit on the couch, directly in the middle with my legs up as I turned my tablet on. I turned off my wifi, knowing that the 80s didn’t have it, so it was useless. I opened photoshop, before clicking on a project I had been working on for my own personal art collection. It was a portrait of Kiefer Sutherland, or I guess, David. I’ve already done one of Marko, but he is my favorite so of course I had to do him first. I draw, my pen smoothly gliding over the screen as I lost myself in my music. 

I hummed to myself, quietly singing along with the One Direction song that was on the playlist I made for slow, soothing days. 

‘Don’t try to make me stay, or ask if I’m okay…’ I tapped my foot, nodding along with it as the boy’s voice relaxed me. I had just finished painting blotches of David’s skin tones in the correct places, now I was going to blend them together and smooth them out. As I started, I saw the upper half of his face was coming together. I hummed as his face was finished, his eyes bright as they looked back at me through the screen. He really was pretty. I wonder why Max chose to change him, or maybe Max wasn’t his sire. There was a lot of speculation about his origins. I wonder how old he really was. 

I do the minimal details of his coat, making the fabric seem real. I then move to his gloves, working a little harder to get the leather material down. I pause as I look at his picture. It was almost finished. I click the original picture I used as a reference, bringing it up beside mine. I looked at it, seeing there was a slight difference in hair, at least in the length, but other than that it looked relatively good. 

I screamed as I felt heavy hands firmly grasp my shoulders. I turn to see Paul smirking down at me from behind the couch, Marko strutting past with a grin, eyebrow raised as he looked at me. 

“Jesus,” I say, taking my headphones off. “What the fuck Paul? You wanna put me in an early grave?” 

Paul cackles, leaning over the couch as he smiles at me. “Nah, just having some fun girl.” 

I scoff, “Yeah, fun. Sure.” I turn to my tablet, and just manage to save my work before Marko snatches it from my lap. “Hey! Be careful with that, the screen is delicate!” He ignores me, holding the black tablet up and looking it over with a surprised expression. 

“This is really good, El.” Paul walks over, looking at it from above Marko’s shoulder. 

“Damn girl, that looks just like him!” 

I blush, “Really?” 

“Yeah! Hey, David come look at this!” Paul bounds over, showing the tablet to David who raises an eyebrow, a slow smirk appearing on his face. One that either means he likes it, or he’s going to tease me endlessly about it. I hope it’s the first, because I don’t know if I could take it if he teased me about my art of him or any of the boys. 

“You draw?” 

I nod, face warm as I shrug my shoulders. “I’m an illustrator. I’ve done a few comics and concept art for games. This is just for fun.” David walks over, and I see Dwayne had taken a seat beside me on the couch. I take the tablet with a smile, placing the cover over it and setting it down. “What’s the plan for tonight?” 

“You tell us about this movie.” David’s answer was quick and I paused, looking at him as if he were joking. He sits there in his chair, cocking an eyebrow, “Well?” 

I hear Star’s jingly skirt from behind me and shake my head. “Um, I actually think I’m good. I mean, um, I’m kind of hungry. I think the brownie made me have a little cotton mouth so like, I’mma just go get some food.” I ramble, standing from the couch but Paul’s arm catches me around the shoulders. I mentally curse. I didn’t wanna show them because one, they all fucking die, but two, if Star sees it and sees that she and Laddie have a chance then what would she do? Would she really kill all the boys to get away? I mean she had no problem with it before, so why wouldn’t she now? 

“Sit down Elsie.” 

“What happens?” It wasn’t really a question, more of a forceful demand. I glance at all the boys, and swallow around the lump in my throat. I pick up my tablet, quickly squiggling out ‘Not with Star or Laddie in the room. Send them away, way away, and I’ll show you.’ on it. I walk it to David, giving it over and he reads it, narrowing his eyes before looking at Star, who was just coming from her little room. 

“Star, take Laddie to the boardwalk. Have some fun tonight.” She blinks in surprise and Laddie jumps up, following her out. I snag the tablet back and wait a minute. “They’re gone.” 

I take a deep breath, hands on my hips as I pace the cave. “I don’t wanna tell you.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because,” I cross my arms, “It’s-it’s sad. It’s a fun movie then it’s just fucking depressing! It sucks, the way it ends just sucks!” 

“Why is that?” Dwayne asks, voice even and I take a deep breath. I don’t think I could tell them. I nod, going over to my duffle bag and taking my laptop out. I walk over to the couch, seeing the boys pile on it. I’m left a spot in the middle, small but comfy between Marko and Dwayne. I go to my itunes then my movies. I click on the Lost Boys. It pulls up and I pause it before it actually starts. 

“I just want to say one thing.” I hold up a finger, “If you break any of my shit, or kill me out of anger, I will understand but also I will haunt you for the rest of your undead life.” Paul chuckles, nodding at me from Marko’s other side to play it. I can feel his hand behind me and Marko, his fingers playing with my hair. I hit play, setting the laptop on the table and crossing my arms, chewing my nails as I waited for all hell to break loose. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, I’ve just gotta know, like I know that isn’t your blood, because Max is the head vampire but like…” I pause, thinking about my words. “Does it really taste that good to you? Is that like a ‘ooh yes this is fucking tasty’ shiver or a ‘ohh my god i’m gunna bust a nut’ kinda shiver? Like, you guys don’t seem to like Max, at least, what I’ve seen from the movie, and a lot of the fandom seems to get that idea too. But like…” I trail off, and David raises an eyebrow at me. “Right, right. Sorry.” I hit play, settling back down.

~

“Hey! That’s me!”

“Yeah, this was one of my favorite scenes.”

“I look good.” 

“Hush Paul.” 

~

~

“Who are these people?” 

“The Emersons.” 

“Who are they?” 

“Just watch the movie Paul.” 

~

~

“He’s so oily!” 

“I know, but the fandom loves him.” 

“The fandom?” 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you later.” 

~

  
  


~

“Hey! I know those two!”

“Shh!!”

“Sorry…”

~

~

“Is that how I sound?” 

“Yes, now shush.” 

~

I pause it just as movie David takes a swig of wine and look over at him. 

“Okay, I’ve just gotta know, like I know that isn’t your blood, because Max is the head vampire but like…” I pause, thinking about my words. “Does it really taste that good to you? Is that like a ‘ooh yes this is fucking tasty’ shiver or a ‘ohh my god i’m gunna bust a nut’ kinda shiver? Like, you guys don’t seem to like Max, at least, what I’ve seen from the movie, and a lot of the fandom seems to get that idea too. But like…” I trail off, and David raises an eyebrow at me. “Right, right. Sorry.” I hit play, settling back down. 

I watch as Michael drinks it. And while I don't actually have a problem with Star, in the movie she always struck me as annoying. I watch anxiously as the movie goes on before the scene in which they go to the cave and Marko dies. I pause it, standing up. 

“Um, you boys need a break? I need a small break.” I hum, nodding my head as I prepare myself for what might happen when they watch. 

“What’s wrong girl?” 

“Just. Just um. W-well…” I sigh, looking at Marko. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how you guys will take it. But it isn’t pretty or-or you know- _ nice _ .” I hit play, standing behind the computer so I didn't have to see. It didn’t matter though, because I could still hear it. I watched as the boys tense, as the frog brothers found the cave in which they sleep. 

‘ _ Easy pickings! _ ’ 

‘ _ Get the small one first! _ ’

Paul growls, arm coming round Marko’s shoulders as he pulls the smaller vampire closer. Marko’s eyes are locked on the screen, and for the first time I’ve ever seen it, he looks scared. They all flinch when the stake tears through Marko’s chest, and David stands up. I hit pause, just as movie David said ‘tonight’ after the boys got away. Paul is holding Marko, who is shaking, eyes vacant as the situation falls over him. Dwayne is sitting with his elbows rested on his knees, head down. 

David marches towards me, and I back away as he comes to grab my neck. 

“What else!” His vampire face is out, eyes yellow as anger shakes his whole being. 

I wince, “You remember the bridge? When you guys all jumped?” 

“What about it?” David hisses, waiting for an explanation. 

“It’s the order in which you all die.” I state slowly, “Marko, staked in the heart. Paul is melted in the bathtub full of holy water, Dwayne is hit in the heart with an arrow but he is also thrown back against a radio set and electrocuted, he blows up...you um, Michael and you fight and he refuses your offer to be one of them again, and he throws you into an animal head, you get impaled by the antlers and die. Max is with Lucy Emerson, but when he takes her home and sees your bodies he tells Lucy that you guys behaved badly and he tries to get her to join him. He’s killed too.” 

“Show me.” I hesitantly walked away from David and move the movie up, sitting on the couch, as the death's play out, they are silent, taking it all in. I shut my computer once it’s over. “I didn’t want Star and Laddie to see it because I didn’t want Star to see that if she goes to Michael, and asks his help, that it would work.” It’s quiet, before David stands up. I watch as he slowly paces the room, eyes dark as he thinks everything over. 

“What do we do David?” Dwayne asks, looking up at him. 

“Star hasn’t met Michael yet.” He utters, and I nod. 

“Okay, so do you just not let her go to the concert? I mean, Max still tells you guys to get Michael and Sam, right?” I look at David with wide eyes, “Does Max need to see this? Because to me it seems like he doesn’t really care that you guys died. I don’t know him like you but still.” 

“No.” David growled, glaring at me. “We tell him nothing.” 

“What do we do then?” Dwayne’s calm voice breaks the tension. I look at Marko, who was still pressed up against Paul. The taller blond hadn’t let go of his smaller brother, unwilling to accept the fact that they all died in front of him. “Max will meet Lucy, he will want her.” 

“What if he sees it and then like, just tries to get to Lucy the old fashion way? I mean, she was clearly taken with him before…” I try offering a solution. It wasn’t my life at stake, I mean, they could totally kill me right here and now, but in the end they still had a good chance of dying. “He can turn her himself right?” 

“She won’t abandon her sons.” David shakes his head, scowl still deeply embedded in his face. He was thinking hard, and I wished I knew what he was thinking about.

“Star betrayed us. Michael betrays us! Are we just going to forget about that?” Paul’s anger causes his voice to echo off the walls. He stands, glaring at David and Dwayne. “She went to Michael, she caused him to tell his brother and those little twerps! They came into our home and killed Marko! She doesn’t care about us, she never did David! We can’t ignore the fact that she let us die.” I bit my lip, not stepping in because Paul was right. Star did sit back and watch them die. She sees them as monsters. Monsters that ruined her life and are forcing her to do something she didn’t want. Did they trick her? Yes, I will admit they did, but they helped her get off the streets, gave her a home, accepted her when no one else did. She didn’t have to drink from the bottle. I chew on my nail, watching the boys try to figure out what to do. 

“I know Paul.” David’s quiet reply made my skin crawl. 

“What about Laddie? He-he didn’t do anything. You’re not going to do anything to him right?” I asked, scared that they would hurt him. He was just a little kid, he probably didn’t understand what was going on. Star and Michael took him, and he was about to be killed by Sam and the Frog brothers. He was scared! 

“He’s one of us.” Dwayne states from his seat on the couch, and the others agree. “He’ll stay with us.” 

“So…” I trail off, unsure if there was a plan in motion. “What’s the plan?” We all looked at each other, the cave completely quiet as we all waited for David to say something. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, yes lol but still


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is in cave, drinks from the bottle, dun dun dun! Look who’s a half vampire!

“Okay okay.” I hold up my hand, marker in the other as I sat on the floor with a pad in my lap. “So.” I look down at the steps to our little plan. The boys sat around me, watching as I listed them off, step by step. 

“Step one, we need to have the movie play out like before. Star and Laddie, and I, will go to the concert, which is when Michael will see how hot she is and be like oh my god gotta have that. Stalking of Star ensues.” Marko and Paul chuckle at my description, making me smile up at them. “Then! Lucy and Max meet, he’s like hm, gotta have that. Next step is you guys initiating Michael. I then take Laddie, hanging out with him before Star and Michael meet again. They talk, then wanna go for food. Aka, enter David who has Michael challenge him which leads to a wicked beach ride scene and I am so excited to do that ride-you’ve got no idea.” 

“El.” David interrupts, and I nod. 

“Right, right.” I clear my throat. “Michael is in cave, drinks from the bottle, dun dun dun! Look who’s a half vampire! Y'all take him to bridge, train comes, blacks out and wakes up at home. Yadda yadda. Step seven? Yeah, seven, I go to Sam and the Frog brothers, interrupting their weird head vampire thing and try to talk them into it. They do the dinner thing, Max is invited in so all the crap goes to shit. I meet up with them later and tell them that if a vampire is invited in then it doesn’t work.” 

“Sam tells Michael about it, because he knows his bro is a vamp now. Michael confronts David asking where Star was, because they did the frick frack to which I conveniently had Laddie help me build a small fort in the cave and we spent the night watching movies and slept there. Michael wants to know about Max, and David is all like, how you know bout that? Blah blah.” 

“Star tells Michael about how killing the head vampire is the only way. They come to the cave, I stay up that day and watch over you guys. Ain’t nothing’s getting past me, not a bunch of loser boys.” I roll my eyes, “I’ve got a bat, and I know how to use it. I let them take Star and Laddie, because she’s gotta believe she’s got the upper hand. They go away, to the Emersons, and then make a plan to kill Max. Max brings home Lucy, and then Grandpa Emerson breaks is wall down, thus, killing Max and turning the halflings back to humans.” 

I drop my pad on the floor. “Boom. Done. No Star, no michael, no max, and no more people join your gaggle of vampires.” I smile up at David, “Yes? No?” 

“It sounds solid.” Dwayne nods, glancing to David, “What do you think?” 

“It’ll work.” I nod, blowing a large breath of air as I let my body relax. I couldn’t believe it. We had a plan, after an hour of brainstorming I was able to come up with something that was taken from different fanfictions I’ve read. It was a good plan, one that I was confident would work. The boys discussed that they didn’t want Max around anymore, while he was the head vampire it was obvious that over the years he didn’t care anymore. The movie just brought it to light I guess for the boys. David would be the leader, the head vampire after Max was gone. 

I clap my hands, “Okay, who wants to go get Laddie and Star?” Paul grumbles at the mention of Star, but I ignore it. Paul, I think took it harder than his brothers. He was very loyal, so seeing his family be betrayed is very hard for him. 

“The concerts tomorrow, we’ll let you take them. Say you saw flyers for it.” David says, and I nod, putting my things back just as Star and Laddie entered the cave. I smiled at Star from over my shoulder. 

“Hey Star!” She smiles at me, eyes flashing to David before dropping. “Guess what!” 

“What?” She sits beside me on the bed, Laddie had gone to Paul’s side, watching the rocker dance to some music. 

“There’s a concert tomorrow night, I’ve got a sneaky suspicion that you’re gonna love it.” I smirked at her, wiggling my eyebrows. 

She shakes her head, “We couldn’t go, at least I can’t. I have to watch Laddie.” The way she said it made it seem like a chore, like that’s all her life was now. I didn’t think so, because while yeah the boys have her watch the kid, it’s because they have to do things that he cannot. 

I shrug my shoulders, “So? We’ll bring him! It’ll be fun! I  _ promise _ .” 

She looks at me, biting her lip as she thinks it over. “David wouldn’t let us.” She lowers her voice and I scoff, rolling my eyes. 

“David shmavid!” Her eyes bulge at that, causing me to laugh. “It’ll be fine babes, live a little. Ya know, YOLO?” Her brows furrow and I sigh, pinching my nose, “Right, modern terms aren’t really the forte here. “Yolo means ‘you only live once’, it’s like this saying that was cool in my world about a couple years ago.” 

“I’m going to live forever.” She mutters sadly, looking off into the distance. 

I bite my lip, humming. Something needs to be talked about. “Star, is there a place to bathe around here? Besides the ocean? Salt water ain’t good for the human skin.” I tease and she blinks away the foggy thoughts in her mind, nodding and leading me away. I follow her deeper into the caves, twists and turns, before we come to a large underground pool, water clear and cool. 

I sit down, patting the rock beside me. “Sit, sit.” 

“What is it?” 

“Why are you so sad Star?” I ask, look over at her, “I mean, I understand that you didn’t have a lot before the boys, but...I mean, here you’ve got a family right?” 

She shakes her head, “I don’t want to be a monster. David tricked me.” She glances at me, as if I was going to reprimand her and tell her that David gave her a gift. 

“I’m not here to judge you Star, I can see that you need to talk. I’ve got ears and a shoulder, I won’t judge or tell you right from wrong.” I offer a smile, watching as she relaxes. “Now, David tricked you? Is that true?” 

“Yes, he-he didn’t tell me what he was. What they are. He promised that I wouldn’t be alone, that I’d be able to live with them, be apart of them...I didn’t realise that he was a monster. He made me a monster.” I blink, silently listening to her go on about them being monsters, how she didn’t want that, blah blah blah. To be honest, it’s hard to put myself in her shoes. Of course, as a fan I’ve fantasized about being a lost girl before, a part of the pack, shared by all of them in that really hot sexual way but also on a deep emotional level too. 

“What do you think?” She asked after a moment of silence, and I hummed, shifting to face her. “Am I wrong?” 

“No.” I shake my head, voice even and low as the sound of running water surrounded us. “I don’t think you’re wrong for feeling what you feel. No one can tell you what is right or wrong for you. That’s for you to decide. Perhaps...perhaps the way things unfolded were wrong for you when they worked for others. I won’t say David was wrong or right.

“I believe that you are in a very hard place right now. It’s understandable, the way you feel about it. Suddenly finding a group that wants to help you, treats you better than anyone else, talks of how they’ll accept you, how you can be a family...then,” I explain slowly, looking up into the cracks, seeing the light of the moon seep in and illuminate us. It was so serene. “And then you find out what all of that will cost. It all comes with a price, Star. Everything in life does. It’s like gambling, that’s basically what life is. One big gamble. You either fold em or hold em ya know? Having this offer of a lifetime thrown at you, I have no doubt that you jumped at it!” I laugh, watching a sad smile appear on her face. “You didn’t know what it would cost, that you were giving up basically everything to have everything. It’s a lot to take in, and I don’t blame you for acting this way, for feeling what you do.” 

“Thank you,” Her voice was weak, her bottom lip trembling, eyes watering as she looked at me. “I’ve never been able to talk to someone about this, not even Laddie. He doesn’t understand.” 

“Well, Laddie’s a kid, and a boy, he doesn’t know what it’s like to be a girl.” I shrug my shoulders, rolling my eyes as I winked at her. “He’s in heaven. He’s got older brothers that care for him, a roof over his head, a good home. It’s probably all he ever wanted.” I bite the inside of my cheek as I think for a moment. “Star, why haven’t you gone through with your transformation? I mean, you are already a half, you can’t change back…” I trail off, not wanting to make her upset. 

“I don’t want to be a monster.” She shakes her head, “I will wait until I can’t.” 

“I won’t say they aren’t monsters, because vampires are literal monsters.” She gives a weak laugh with me, “But, there are a lot of different monsters out there. Human monsters.” 

She frowns, “What do you mean?” 

Jeeze, do I need to spell it out for you? “rapists, murderers, pedophiles, abusers...you name it Star. A lot of times, the worst monsters are human. I understand that the boys were human once, and now they still have a sense of right and wrong, but it’s entirely different when they feed off humans to survive. A tiger will stalk and kill prey just like the boys would. It’s survival.” 

“But they-they enjoy it.” 

I nod, “Yeah, that’s a scene I’m not too sure I’d like to watch too much.” I mutter, looking at the water. “It’s their life Star, and I’m sure that it was hard for them too in the beginning. But just because they enjoy it doesn’t mean you have to.”

“I won’t ever enjoy it.” Yeah I know. 

“Have you ever thought of killing the bad people in Santa Carla?” They boys wouldn’t take her, I knew that, but I wanted to ease her tension with them, at least on her part. They boys would remain after the whole killing Max thing, and I didn’t want her to hate them. She knew the layer, knew where they slept, and leaving her human and hating them wasn’t a good idea. She could leave the Frogs here after everything was over and done with. I didn’t want that. Not when I wouldn’t be here to help them. 

“Yes, I have...I don’t think I could.” At least she’s thought of it and didn’t just sit and wallow. 

“Well, enough of the heavy, let’s talk about something else.” I bumped her shoulder, smiling at her as the sound of Paul’s rock box echoed to our location. 

Star smiles, “Okay.” 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay boys, cough ‘em up!”   
> Paul looks over at me, confused. “Huh?”   
> “You’re dirty clothes! Right here!”

I held Laddie’s hand, dancing like a maniac as we listened to the song. It wasn’t until the one song I actually recognised started to play. Then I knew it was time. I was here at the concert with Star and Laddie, waiting for the song to come on so I knew to move us to the hill, where Michael would see her. I smiled at Laddie, leaning down as he stopped bouncing. 

“I think we should move to the hill, we’ll have a better view!” He nods, and I pull him, Star following behind us as she continued to let the music sing to her. I smiled back at her, noting how beautiful she looked. Gosh, it wasn’t hard to see what David saw. I let Laddie lead us, stopping just at the top, dancing with Star as she watched the concert. I looked over the crowd, before spotting Michael. I smiled, seeing his eyes were on Star. 

“Hey, cute guy staring at you at two o’clock!” She opened her eyes, looking around before spotting him. Here we go. Step one, into motion. I let them flirt before I saw Michael start to come to us. “Time to go!” I pulled Laddie and Star away, fast enough that Michael couldn’t catch up but slow enough that he could follow. 

“He’s following us.” Star whispered and I giggled. 

“He likes you.” 

“He can’t, it’s not safe.” I shook my head, smiling at her words. Laddie tugged me to the boys, who were on their bikes. I winked at David, giving him a nod. He looks stoically at Star, though the slight shift he made lead me to believe he was more relaxed now that he knew Michael spotted us. I walked Laddie to Dwayne’s bike before getting on behind Paul. Marko had been letting me ride with him too much, so I decided to give him a break. 

“Oh! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Paul smirks at me, starting his bike. Marko smiles at me, eyebrows raised. 

“Um me, duh.” I rolled my eyes, flicking my hair, causing the three around me to laugh. David and Star were focused on Michael. I leaned into Paul, wrapping my arms around him. 

“She’s mine now Marko,” Paul revs his bike, hitting Marko’s arm as the other starts his. 

“You wish Paul.” He called in reply before we were off. 

~

“Twenty-four...twenty-five…” I held my breath as Laddie counted, my body straining to keep still in such an uncomfortable position. Jesus, when did I get so old? I heard Laddie hit thirty and held my breath, trying to be as quiet as I could when a half vampire was looking for you. “Ready or not! Here I come!” I bit my lip, hearing him run around the cave in search for me. I covered my mouth, watching as his shadow fell over the large tapestry that hid me from him. He moved along, looking for me. I held back a giggle, excitement swelling at how fun this actually was. He was so cute! I loved it! 

I smiled when I heard him ask Dwayne if he knew where I was. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Can you tell me?” 

“No, that’s cheating Laddie.” I chuckled, eyes widening as I heard him gasp. Oh shit, he heard me. He walked by again, the light from the fires made his shadow bigger than he was. 

“Where are you Ellie?” His little voice called and I didn’t answer. I heard him move things around, looking for me. “Ellie!” He moved in front of the tapestry again, and this time I waited a beat before made a little noise. His shadow spun around, and he reached out for the cover. He moved it just as I jumped out at him. 

“Ah! Ellie!” He screamed, running away as I chased him. He was small and fast, agile as he weaved around the cave. I followed him, slower than I normally could go as I made moves to grab him. I let him dodge me a few times before I grabbed him, pulling him to me and started to tickle him. He shrieked, eyes closed as he started to laugh, rolling around on the ground to try and fight me off. 

“Ahaha!” I mocked an evil laugh, “I’ve got you now!” 

“El-” He barely spoke through his laughing, “S-stop!” 

“Nuhuh!” I shook my head, grinning down at him. “Not till you say “Ellie is the best person in the world!” Laddie, you gotta say it!” 

“E-ellie is the-ahahaha!-The best in the world!” He managed to get out, and I let him go. He sucked in air, still laughing and weak from the tickles I gave him. I smiled down at him. I laughed when he needed help up. I brushed him off, noting how dirty he was. He needed his clothes washed. 

“Okay, new plan!” I called, standing up. “We need to get you some clean clothes buddy!” 

“These are my only clothes.” He stated and I shrugged. 

“Well, let’s get some new ones for you while these are washing, okay?” I went to my bag, grabbing some old black boxers before I got an old soccer shirt. “Here, you put this on and I’ll wash your clothes so they’re all nice and clean for ya okay?” 

He nodded, smiling up at me. “Thank you Ellie,” 

“You’re welcome! Wait! Go take a bath first, we got ya all dirty.” I hand him soap and one of my towels. He stands there a minute before looked up at me, a little nervous. “What is it?” 

“I can’t swim.” 

“You can’t swim?” He shakes his head, pouting a little, avoiding my eyes as if he were in trouble. “Okay, do you want me to come with you?” He nods, and I smile. “Alrighty, let me change into a bathing suit okay?” He goes to the entrance of the tunnel and waits while I change behind the large blankets covering the bed. I get my bathing suit on, walking by Dwayne, giving the reading vampire a smile. 

Laddie and I get to the pool, the moon lighting it for us. I set the towels and soap down beside the pool, turning to Laddie. “Okay, let me get in and I’ll find a spot where you can touch okay?” He nods, eyeing the water nervously. I slip in, the water cool but not ice cold. It was shallow around the edges, but got deeper in the middle. The deepest point I found was towards the left side, directly across from the entrance. I swim back to Laddie, wading in the water. It came up to my mid thigh when I reached him, so I knew he would be able to touch and stay above water comfortably. 

“Okay, come here.” Laddie sat on the edge, just in boxers as he held onto my hands tightly. He worked himself into the water, holding onto me tightly. He looks up at me once he’s standing in it, the water coming up to his chest. “See? It’s okay.” I offer a smile, and he nods, taking hold of the edge of the pool. 

“Okay, let’s wash ourselves before washing our clothes okay?” 

“Okay.”

We spend some time taking a bath. I make sure to make it fun, making funny hair styles with Laddie’s hair and taking pictures of him with my phone. I make sure he’s clean; behind the ears, armpits, his back, and everything before letting him out of the pool. I dry him off in the towel, smiling as he whines a bit. 

“There! Get dressed in the clothes I laid out for you. I’ll wash your clothes.” I blinked in surprise when he wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly before running off with a thank you called back to me. I shake my head, smiling at nothing as I turn to wash the clothing. I didn’t have any detergent, and I didn’t know where a laundromat was. I hum, unsure how to wash clothes by hand. I didn’t want to ruin them. I bit my cheek. It wasn’t that late. I bet I could find a laundromat that worked. I pick up the clothes, the smell a little eye watering. I walk back to the cave entrance, noticing that the guys had all filed in. 

Laddie ran up to me, his stuffed bear in his arms. 

“Ellie! Will you read to me?” He’s holding a book out and I see it’s old, the cover ratted but it is a child’s book. I smile at him, nodding my head. 

“Of course buddy! I actually just remembered that I don’t have any detergent, so I’ll have to do the laundry in a public place. Do you wanna come with me? I can read to you while the clothes are being washed.” He jumps up and down, agreeing to come with me. I laugh, shaking my head at his cuteness. “Okay, give me one moment.” 

I place the clothes down on the couch, turning to the boys. Marko was with his pidgeon, fingers gently smoothing out the feathers. Paul was smoking, leaning back next to Dwayne who was still reading. David was lounging in his throne, cigarette hanging from his mouth. I place my hands on my hips, “Okay boys, cough ‘em up!” 

Paul looks over at me, confused. “Huh?” 

“You’re dirty clothes! Right here!” I point to the pile, walking over to a pile of garbage and pick out a woven basket. It was large and round, one that I could rest on my hip. “Laddie and I are going to do laundry, so I thought I could do yours if you want anything smelling fresh and nice...and ya know...not like old meals.” I wiggle my eyebrows at Paul, who throws his head back in giggles. 

Paul stands up, kicking his boots off before he starts to undo his belt. He smirks, keeping eye contact as he undoes his pants, dropping them. I close my eyes, of course he went bare under them. I keep my eyes up, avoiding his crotch. He walks over, a sway to his gate as he winked at me. 

“Thanks girl.” 

I roll my eyes, “Ass.” He drops his shirt in there, walking off somewhere I refuse to look. Lord knows what he is doing. Dwayne looks up, before he slips off his jacket and pants, again not wearing anything under them. I look up at the ceiling, flushing when I feel his bare chest brush my side. He sets his clothes down before his hand comes up to my chin, making me look up at him. 

“Thank you for taking care of Laddie.” My cheeks flush and I hum. 

“Sure, whatever. It’s nothing.” I see he’s got a smirk before he moves away, body pressed against mine, brushing past me necessarily. “Marko!” I call, eyes closed as I take a deep breath. I jump when a shorter, but still taller than me, form is pressed against my back. I can feel his chest, skin cool against my bare back as I still had on my bathing suit. I look down at the pile of clothes in the basket, seeing Marko reach around and place his pants, chaps, white shirt, and jacket down. “Marko.” I try to sound upset, but it’s so weak leaving my lips as I feel him pull me close in a hug. God I could feel everything!

“Make sure to wash with cold water and low heat, also take the pins off, I’ll put them back later.” Marko snickers, placing a kiss to my cheek as he pats my hip, leaving my presence. 

I shake my head, body heated as I pick up the basket and turn to leave, but freeze when I see David. 

“Fucking-really?!” I hiss, looking up at the cave ceiling. He hear him chuckle, the deep tones making my skin crawl in a good way. He walked up, setting his clothes in. 

“You said whatever we wanted washed.” He teased, smoke loosely hanging from his lips. “Be back before sunup.” 

“Yup!” I blink, rounding him quickly before going to the cave entrance. “Laddie! Will you grab my bag for me?” 

“Yeah!” He calls, running after me with the book and bear in his arms. I smile down at him, refusing to acknowledge the naked vampires in the cave. I take him out to my car, letting Laddie sit in the front. 

“Okay! Here we go!” 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whoa! HEY!” I yelled, pulling away from the giant blond vampire. I glare up at him, “Clothes! Dress your naked ass first!”

“Okay! Here we go!” I drive us to the laundromat, the music picked by Laddie as he holds my phone. It was basically deserted at this time of night but I was happy that it ran well into the early hours of the morning. I got the clothes situated, placing my quarters into the machines and sitting with Laddie by the windows. He leans into my side, bear in his arms as I read him the story. It turned out to be an old book of a collection of Winnie the Pooh stories. Some pages were burnt, torn, missing, but Laddie seemed to be enjoying it. 

“Can we get pizza and ice cream?” 

“Pizza and Ice cream?!” I ask, not shocked that he was hungry. Laddie nods, smiling up at me, hope in his eyes. I cave easily, grinning down at him. “Okay, but you gotta help me pick out food for the guys too okay? I don’t know what they like so you get to pick for them okay?” He nods, helping me fold the clothes and get to the car. Ordering five pizzas, buying two tubs of ice cream, and getting juice for Laddie, we then make the short drive back. Laddie carries his jug of apple juice, bear, and book down to the cave while I carry the pizza’s and laundry, the bags of ice cream around both wrists. 

“We’re back!” Laddie calls, cheerful as he skips to put his things down on his bed. 

“I smell pizza!” A naked Paul yells, rushing over. 

“Whoa! HEY!” I yelled, pulling away from the giant blond vampire. I glare up at him, “Clothes! Dress your naked ass first!” 

Paul smirks as he takes the basket from under the pizzas, leaving the food with me. “Come and get ‘em boys!” He passes out the clothes, each boy getting dressed wherever they were. I clear the coffee table, setting the pizza and ice cream down. I had the thought to buy paper bowls, plates and spoons as well. Good thinking. I mentally pat myself on the back for that as Star walks over with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

I jump as my phone suddenly blares a Nickelback song. I turn to see Paul with my phone in hand, looking very confused as he glances at me. I sigh, reaching up and taking it from him and hitting pause on my music. 

“Awww! Why’d you turn it off?” He pouts, and I roll my eyes. 

“Like you even know the songs on here! They haven’t even come out yet Paul.” I laugh, placing my phone down on the coffee table. Paul snatches it back up, taking a big step away as I try to snag it back. 

“All the more reason to listen! It’s the voice of the future babes.” 

I scoff, shaking my head with a laugh. “Sure sure, don’t whine if you hate it though.” I grab my laptop, setting it on the table before going to my itunes. I pull up my music, going to my own playlists I’ve made myself. I hum, tapping my chin before I spot a song Paul would like. Nickelback of course, ‘She Keeps Me Up’ starting to play. 

“Ooooh!” Paul says, starting to sway to the beat as he hops up on the fountain, eating some pizza as he went. I sit beside Laddie, who had his arms around his bear and was eating his own pizza, Star was beside him, wiping some Pizza from his cheek. I dance a little, only able to move my shoulders and head as I remained seated. 

“Dance for me chicka.” Paul says, coming to grab my free hand just as I finish a slice. I allow him to pull me up, dusting myself off as I climb onto the fountain with him. The music echoed in the cave, not as loud as his stereo but close enough. I rocked my hips to the beat, still wearing my bikini top with shorts. I held Paul’s hand as we danced around the fountain, turning and dodging the chandelier. The night was filled with music, laughter, food, dancing, and sweet words from the boys. 

~

“Ellie!” I sprung up in my bed, the cave lit from the day time as waves crashed a lovely melody from outside. It was yellow and orange, which gave me the feeling that it was early evening, not yet sundown. The reason for my wake called again, Laddie’s shrill little voice filled with fear and pain. I sat up, the blanket falling from my shoulders as I turn to see him huddled in his bed, the drapes pulled to lessen the sting of the light. 

“Laddie?” I asked, voice raspy as I walked over to his bed. Star was still sleeping soundly, her thin blankets around her shoulders. I pass her, sitting at Laddie’s side, blocking the sun from him so he could peak up at me from the blankets. “What’s wrong baby?” 

“I had a bad dream…” 

My chest ached for him, as I remembered how nightmares scared me as a child, especially when I was alone when I woke up. Countless dreams of spiders eating me, things chasing me around. I rub his shoulders, “Do you want to talk about it?” He shakes her head, eyes puffy with tears. “Want to sleep with me?” He nods, and I awe at his cuteness. “Okay, c’mon.” 

He stumbles after me to the couch, and I move myself up a little so I am able to lean on the arm of the couch. Laddie crawls on top of me, turning away from the sun and resting his head on my shoulder, tucking his face into my neck. I rub his back, and smile as he clutches his bear. “Okay, let’s get you back to sleep.” 

He lays still for a moment before he looks up at me, “Will you sing to me?” 

“Sing?” I asked, raising my eyebrows. I couldn’t sing, not nicely anyways. I mean, I would sing little lullabies to my friends little siblings whenever I would help babysit, but they were always just little infants then. It was always something I loved to do, a mothering instinct I suppose. Laddie nods, hopeful eyes watching me. I cave, nodding my head. “Yeah, I can do that. But I won’t promise it’ll be good.” I chuckle, getting a smile from him. I was glad I was resting in a seated position, because if I was laying down it would be rough to sing with Laddie’s weight on my chest. I think for a moment, before I come up with the perfect song. 

“ _ Wise men say _

_ Only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

My left hand comes up to brush his hair, my other wrapping around him, pulling my blanket up to cover him. I smiled a little as I feel him relax, his weight getting heavier as he closes his eyes.

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you?” _

Laddie curls closer to me, making my heart warm as I look out to the opening of the cave, the light falling to a deeper orange. 

_ “Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand,” _

I smile as Laddie grabs my free hand, holding onto it as if it were a life line. I squeeze it three times, a thing my family have always done to each other when we pray together. A stubble reassurance of love, to let them know we are there for each other. 

_ Take my whole life, too _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you  _

_ Like a river flows _

_ Surely to the sea” _

The waves crash onto the shore, the light begins to fade around us as Laddie falls asleep. I know he is gone to the world now, but I do not stop my singing, knowing from previous experience that children will often wake when their lullabies stop. I don’t mind singing to the boy though, his sweet face so relaxed as he sleeps against me. I close my eyes, allowing myself to relish in the comforting song. 

_ “Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, _

_ Take my whole life, too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you…” _

I finished the song, but within a few moments I started over. More for myself than Laddie. I sat there, singing the song over and over before I heard the echoing whoops and hollers of Paul. Marko’s laughter not too far behind. I glare at the opening of their sleeping den, catching Dwayne’s eyes as he was the first to come out. Paul and Marko stumble out, having started to wrestle each other. Dwayne turns, hitting both vampires on the back of the head. 

“Hey!” Paul hisses, rubbing his head. 

“Quiet.” Dwayne replies, ignoring the small glares from the two blonds. “Laddie is asleep.” 

“So?” Paul mutters, rounding Dwayne only to spot me with the said boy in arms. “Ohh.” David steps out, rounding Marko to go sit in his chair. I continue to run my fingers through Laddie’s hair, blonde locks soft from his bath, no longer greasy and dirty. The three come around as well, taking seats around us as I keep humming the song. Dwayne stands behind the arm of the couch, hand coming to brush Laddie’s bangs away. 

“A nightmare?” I nod, keeping the lullaby going. Laddie shifts closer to me, the arm around the bear tightening. I smile, squeezing his hand three times once more. 

“He’s still having those?” Paul asks, looking both surprised and concerned. Dwayne nodded before placing his hand on my shoulder, a gesture I could only guess as a thank you. I smile up at Dwayne, pulling the boy closer as I slowly shift my legs to allow room for them to sit. Dwayne does so, taking the empty space on the couch. I grin as he pulls my feet onto his lap, letting Laddie and I stretch our legs once more. 

“Give him a few more minutes.” David’s voice is low, barely above a whisper as I begin to sing the words again. I complete the song before I shift. 

“Laddie,” I whisper, gently rubbing his back. “Laddie,” He whines, turning into my shoulder as he starts to wake up. I laugh, pulling his hand to my lips and give the back of it a kiss. “Come on sleepy head, time to get up.” 

“Don’t want to…” I hear him mutter into my shoulder, his arms abandoning his bear in favor of wrapping around my torso. 

“Well, I guess I’m just gonna have to find another boy named Laddie to take with me to the Boardwalk...We’ll go on any ride he wants, get any treats he wants…” I trail off, silently counting in my head as I wait for it to sink in. It only takes two seconds before he pops his head up. 

“Me! I’m up! Take me!” 

I laugh, throwing my head back as he sits in my lap, smiling at me. “Yes! Yes, who else would I take? Paul? Nope! Only you buddy!” I patted his back, “Okay, c’mon, time to get dressed and ready!” Laddie rushes off, quickly getting his clothes on. I stand, stretching as well. 

“Nice pajamas chica.” I hear Paul whistle and I roll my eyes. I slept in black volleyball spandex and a tank top. Of course Paul would like it. Anything with legs I’m sure he likes. Not that it’s a bad thing, more power to him. 

“Who else would I wear it for Paul?” I throw back, getting an outfit from my bag, smiling at the laughter my comment received. Tonight was the night that I would take Laddie, we would have some fun then I would meet the boys before Michael and Star could go off for food. It was the night the boys would change him to a half. 

The boardwalk was full of life when we arrived. I dismounted from behind Marko, smiling when he turns to give me his signature cat like grin. 

“What?” I asked, tilting my head as he continues to stare at me. I don’t wait for him to answer, instead I shake my head and turn to see Laddie hopping off of Dwayne’s bike. Under the lights, everything had a red and orange glow. Laddie wore his usual attire; his marching band jacket with his black pants and shoes. I wore black workout tights with an old Def Leppard shirt, along with my jean jacket. My hair was messy, as I’ve yet to brush it at all the last few days, and from the ride it was windblown. I run my hands through it, fluffing it up as I feel my bracelets slide along my arm. 

“Ready to go little man?” I asked, hand going to my back pocket to take my phone and move it to my inner pocket of my jacket. 

“Yeah!” Laddie takes hold of my hand, starting to drag me off but David stops us. 

“Elsie,” I stop, spinning to see his eyebrow was cocked and he was looking at me expectantly. 

“What?” I asked, glancing at them all before I blinked. “Oh!” I walk up to David and hold out my hand, “Money?” Paul and Marko laugh, large smiles on their faces. David leers at me before he slowly places a few bills in my hand. They were wrinkled, and I had a thought that they were from a past meal. 

“Stay close.” 

“Thank you David,” I bet my lashes cutely, causing the boys to chuckle at my antics. I wiggle my eyebrows, “Don’t worry, wouldn’t miss this ride for the world. I’m riding with you Marko!” I yelled over my shoulder, walking away. 

Paul scoffs, throwing his hands up. “You never ride with me!” 

I turn so I’m walking backwards, Laddie holding my hand. “I’d ride bitch for you any time Paul, but today is not that day!” I salute him, causing Marko to hit his shoulder and tease him. Paul sags in his seat, hitting Marko back with a fake glare. 

“Okay little man, let’s do this!” 

“I wanna ride the go-carts!” 

“Alrighty!” 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8: Carnival Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aww…” I tsk, getting a chuckle out of Marko. “Don’t take it personal sweetie. It’s the hair.” For emphasis, I gently hold up a long lock of Marko’s curly hair, holding it up as if it were a fine vintage. I sigh dramatically, “Perfection.”

We both hurry to the go-carts, giggling like little kids. In his case he was, but for me this was freeing. Just spending some time chilling with Laddie was awesome. We rode the go-carts, Laddie and I in one together as we ram into strangers. I drove of course, but Laddie told me who to hit. Next, we did the cyclone-a favorite of mine. Laddie held my hand the whole time. After that, it was well into the night and I didn’t want to miss the ride. 

“Laddie, let’s get some cotton candy and then we can do the ferris wheel. After that we have to head back to the boys okay?” He nods, a little sad but swayed with the promise of sweets. The seat we were in together stopped at the top and I pointed out the boys to him. They were on their bikes, and I looked around and soon saw Michael just putting on his black jacket. Star not too far off from him. 

“Okay, c’mon babes.” I said, pocketing my phone after the ride was over. I snapped a few pictures of us, wanting to remember our happy times. I hold his hand, keeping him close and in front of me, keeping people from running into him. I pushed through the crowd, uneasy with how many people were around me. I didn’t like being squished between a large body of people. Laddie and I broke through, exiting the boardwalk and spotting the boys.

“Hiya boys!” I call, causing them to turn their attention to us. I skipped between Marko and Dwayne’s bikes. Laddie was still attached at my hip, causing me to smirk as he wraps his arms around my waist, holding onto me as Dwayne ruffled his hair. I laughed as it was messed up, reaching over to fix it as Laddie grumbles under his breath. “Hold still.” I say softly, brushing the locks from his face so he could see. 

“Are we late?” I ask, voice more of a whisper even though it didn’t need to be. I look across Dwayne to see David with a cigarette in his mouth. He was peering out into the distance and I looked over to see Star following Michael. “Nahh, just in time.” I quickly saddle up behind Marko, wiggling to get comfortable. 

“Aw man,” Paul rolls his eyes, watching me scoot closer to Marko, my arms coming to wrap around his waist. “Fucking lucky bro.” 

I giggle, patting Marko’s chest as I lay my head on his back. “Jealous Paul?” Marko teases as he himself leans back into me, a hand coming to rest over my own. The hair is soft against my skin, which is odd because I have yet to see him actually bathe. I wonder if they needed to. Maybe vampire hygiene was just different. 

“I think he is Marko.” Marko and I were close enough in height that I was able to rest my chin on his shoulder, his cheek brushing my own. We both grin as Paul crosses his arms, pouting. “Aww…” I tsk, getting a chuckle out of Marko. “Don’t take it personal sweetie. It’s the hair.” For emphasis, I gently hold up a long lock of Marko’s curly hair, holding it up as if it were a fine vintage. I sigh dramatically, “Perfection.” 

Dwayne snorts from my other side, “C’mon.” His voice is deep as he helps Laddie onto his bike, the boy quickly settling himself as he holds onto Dwayne. I smile at him, giving the boy a small wave. Laddie smiles back at me. 

“Let’s go.” David puts his smoke out, flicking it away as he slowly drives down the lane. 

“Yes!” I hiss, quietly cheering as Marko and Paul drive side by side. We all stop around Michael’s bike, Star looking around in what I would guess is fear. She looks over at David, eyes unable to hold his dark stare. 

“Where ya going Star?” I watch quietly, this part of the movie never so interesting until now. It’s so much more intense now that I’m involved. 

“For a ride,” She replies, “This is Michael.” 

“Just a small question,” I lean around to whisper to Marko, who in turn tilts his head to show me I have his attention, his eyes don’t leave Michael though. “On this little joy ride, with all the bumps and shit, do I have to like...I don’t know, know anything before hand? Something special we gotta do to not wreck?” 

Paul chuckles, leaning over to answer. “Just don’t let go.” 

“Like I would ever.” I scoff, rolling my eyes. I flash a smile though, the banter between us becoming a very comfortable thing for me. “You wouldn’t leave me behind if I happened to fall off would ya?” I asked Marko, who chuckles darkly at me. It was the first time I’ve ever heard his voice so deep and it was such a turn on. I place my hand over my chest, silently fangirling over the new noise. If he does that all the time, he can leave me anywhere. 

“You just have to keep up.” David revs his bike and I reach over to hit Paul on the shoulder. 

“He said it!” I hissed, a large smile on my face. “Okay, I’m ready.” I tighten my arms around Marko’s middle, preparing myself for the ride. I couldn't suppress the surprised sound that came from me as we rushed down the steps, even though I knew it was coming. I look behind us, seeing Michael hesitate. I turn forward, watching the bonfires go by as we raced along the beach. I kept my head to Marko’s right, peering over his shoulder. I laughed out loud when a person fell over trying to get out of the way. I smile as Dwayne passes us, Laddie spotting me and waves. I wave back, turning to the left to see Paul giving a loud howl. 

We reach the low beams of the shorter peer. The woods are coming up next. I shriek at the large jump, gasping out a laugh as we land. We raced around trees, the thrill reminding me of riding dirt bikes with my brothers and dad when I was younger. The fog rolls in, and I notice that the boys let David and Michael pass them. We vear off to the side a little, Marko seeming to know exactly where we were at all times. I don’t know how many times he’s done this, but he’s in his element and it shows. 

I jerk into his back as we stop. I get off the bike as the three crowd Michael as he punches David. Laddie runs to me, hugging me as he watches with a slight shake to his body. I don’t think he’s cold, but I take my jacket off and place it around his shoulders anyways. The wind is rough up here, but I manage as Laddie grips my hand. 

We get to the cave, Dwayne holding my hand as he gets in first. He begins to light the barrels. 

“Get the box sweetheart.” I whisper to him, “Paul wants it.” I patted his back as he ran to it. Paul hops on the fountain, walking around it like a panther in a cage, rolling his shoulders as he flashed me a smirk. I shake my head, go to the couch, taking a seat as I pull out my phone. I set it in my lap, knowing I’ll wanna video them later. How could I not? Again! This is amazing and a once in a lifetime. I’ll be damned if I don’t snap some good memories for myself. I quietly chew on my fingers as I watch David do is little introduction of the cave to Michael, watching as the boys all spread out yet seem to prowl around the cave like a pack of wolves, watching the prey in the middle. Dwayne comes over to sit on the couch, Laddie bounding over to sit between us. 

“Marko, food.” David calls, the sound of a pigeon's wings echo in the cave as Marko goes to retrieve the chinese. I glance over to see Star hiding on her bed, watching with a look I can only describe as panic. I take a deep breath, wondering if David was planning something different than the movie itself. 

“Come and get it boys!” Marko was suddenly back, a lot quicker than I remembered. The smell of chinese floated through the air, causing me to both salivate and swallow back a wince. I liked chinese food, but only chicken and rice. I wondered if David would play with my food. I wouldn’t mind, because I know it’s fake, but honestly I wasn’t too sure how I would actually react. 

Marko hands me a box of chicken, helping me mix my rice with it. I smiled up at him, and received one of his beautiful boyish ones in return. Marko winks at me, stepping back to stand beside me and David. I watch as Michael begins to eat his rice. I eat slowly, eyes intently watching David and Michael. 

“How are those maggots?” I perk up, leaning over to watch Michael. Everyone had stopped eating, watching the two intently as well. Waiting for Michael’s reaction. 

“What?” 

“The maggots. You’re eating maggots Michael, how do they taste?” Michael scoffs, rolling his eyes before he looks down, tensing as he sees his rice-which actually only looks like rice to me-is actually wriggling maggots. He throws it away, spitting it out. He wipes his mouth as everyone begins to laugh, excluding Star, Laddie, and I. 

“You okay Michael?” I ask, tilting my head as I mix my food around with my chopsticks. 

Michael furrows his brow, confused before he nods. “Yeah, sorry.” 

“Here, try some noodles.” I can’t stop my smile as Michael looks over at them before closing his eyes. 

“They’re worms.” 

“What? What do you mean they’re worms?” David pulls the box back to himself, looking down at them. “El, come here.” I stand up, holding my own food before I give a small gasp of surprise as David pulls me down over his lap. Okay, this is weird. David’s never showed me any type of affection or attraction. Maybe a few smoldering looks but he gives those to everyone around him. I sit sideways in his lap, the chair squeaking lightly as my weight is heaved on it. “Here, eat.” He holds noodles up and I see that they are indeed only noodles. So he isn’t playing with me, just Michael. Good. I tilt my head back, letting him feed me. 

“Don’t eat that!” Michael says, watching in shock as they are actually noodles. I chew them, smiling over at Michael. 

“They’re only noodles Michael.” David says as I bring a thin piece of chicken to my mouth. Michael’s eyes bulge and I wonder what he’s seeing before I bit into the chicken, keeping eye contact with him. I smile sweetly, tilting my head. 

“You okay Michael?” 

He nods, blinking the fog from his head. “I think so.” 

“Leave him alone!” Star calls, and I feel David throw a small glance at me. I raise an eyebrow, leaning back into David’s arm, getting comfortable. No way was I getting up now. I gave him a look that told him he was stuck with me for now. 

“Sorry about that,” David says, the cave quiet with a thick tension. “No hard feelings.” David nods to Marko, who leans down, his eyes on Michael the whole time. “Get my wine.” I reach up, gently tap his dangly black earring with my finger. It bounces, tugging his ear. I grinned up at the blond, who narrows his eyes playfully and goes to get the bottle. Marko comes back, the air tense as he hands the bottle to David. He pops the cork, and I catch a whiff of the blood. He takes a sip, swallowing as his body shudders. I feel my breath catch as I feel a familiar hardness under my right thigh, and I know that he’s hard. I try not to shift too much as he holds it out to Michael. 

“Here Michael,” With his voice low, his eyes blown to almost black, it’s hard to believe that I am sitting in David’s lap while he has an erection. As Michael takes it, I get up from David’s lap, walking around to stand where Star is backing up to. Laddie runs over, coming to hide himself behind me, peeking out to watch as the boys begin to cheer. I place an arm around Laddie, rubbing his back. I noticed he looked worried, which was odd because I wasn’t quite sure what he was worried about. Perhaps he was just feeding off the energy in the room, unsure of what it meant. Maybe he saw how scared Star was, and by listening to how she talks of being a vampire, maybe he’s got it in his head that it’s a bad thing. 

“It’s okay baby,” I whisper to him, and he looks up at me for reassurance. “Promise.” 

  
  



	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was I waiting on? Death? Was I really just waiting for him to kill me? I mean, he probably was gunna kill me, but what was he waiting for?

_ The ambience of the cave consisted solely of the burning barrels, the air moving through the different tunnels, and the slow breaths of David as he smoked in his chair. The others were gone, off with a swift order from David as soon as the moon rose. He was watching me, eyes gleamed over the flickering flames as he took another deep inhale of his smoke. My eyes dropped to the barrel between us, the metal half way rusted through. I looked down at my lap, playing with my fingers.  _

_ What did he want? Why were we the only ones here? Was something wrong? Am I going to be eaten? Oh god, I’m gunna be eaten. This is it. This is how it ends. I’m gunna die this night and I’m not even gunna get to watch the last season of supernatural or maybe have some good decent sex. Oh my god am I really thinking about my lack of sex life before dying? Am I that much of a loser?  _

_ “Elsie.” My head snaps up on command, reacting on instinct as David broke me from the chains my mind held over me. He was smirking, probably reveling in my own self pity. That dick. He shifts in his chair, his attention all on me. The heat in his eyes made me burn, tingling between my legs causing my heart to quicken. God, now I was turned on by my future murderer? Fuck.  _

_ “Come here.” His words didn’t register with me completely, not until he narrowed his eyes, growling out a ‘now’ around his cigarette. My body jumped into action before I did, my mind dogged by the look in his eyes. He was so beautiful, so enchanting that I couldn’t think of anything else but just being with him. It was like my whole being needed him, in any way I was permitted to have. I reached him quickly, stopping before him on wobbly legs, my hands nervously fiddling in front of me. “Kneel.”  _

_ “Excuse me?” I ask, furrowing my brow as I looked up at him through my lashes. David stared at me, eyes growing dark and face slowly melting into a stoic mask. His gaze brought an intensity that was hard to match; as I was unable to even keep my head up. I glanced up just when a tug in the back of my mind caught my attention.  _ **_‘Kneel’_ ** _ it said. My body fell before I commanded it to. My feet tucked under my rear, my knees together, hands on my thighs as I tried to ignore the piercing eyes above me. I felt so small, so exposed under David’s eyes as I waited. What was I waiting on? Death? Was I really just waiting for him to kill me? I mean, he probably was gunna kill me, but what was he waiting for? I jump when a gloved hand takes my chin, lifting my head so I am meeting his eyes. He leaned forward in his chair, his face close to mine as he grinned down at me. He blinked, the movements lagging as everything seemed to slow down. It was like watching everything in a foggy haze, the world’s speed reduced to a snail-like-speed. I saw how his eyelashes fluttered, the slow twitches in his muscles as he smiled. How his eyes dilated, the color flashing yellow for only a moment. I hummed, body warm as I felt his gloved thumb rub the corner of my chin, soothing me as I leaned closer.  _

I flinched when I opened my eyes. The cave was empty, the light from outside dimming with each passing moment. I take a minute, looking around to see Star and Laddie both still sleeping. Oh god, it was a dream. I just had a weird sexual dream about David. Fuck, oh my god. No. No we aren’t going there. I can dream and think about it all I want when I’m back at home. Yep. No. No sexual fantasies until I am hundreds of miles and a whole dimension away and thirty years into the future. 

I need a cold shower. Asap. I grab my phone and a new pair of clothes and head back to where the bathing pool is. Light is coming from the hole in the ceiling. The water sparkled with the rays of light, making the place look a little more serene. 

I strip, sitting on the edge as I scrolled through my music, wondering what I wanted to listen to. I stop by my ‘sexy shower’ playlist and snicker,  _ perfect _ . I set my phone away from the water but close enough that I could grab it. 

I nod my head when the music plays. I hummed along, zoning out as the cool water washes over my front, the pool coming up to my belly button. It wasn’t cold, but just the right amount of cool that felt nice on a hot day. I jumped as I heard a splash, turning to see Paul merge from under the water. I scowled at him, covering my chest. 

“Hey, you dick! I’m busy here!” My face flushed as he grins, standing up. I turned away from him, as he was too tall for the water to cover everything. 

“What?” He teases. I can hear how he tilts his head in a manner to mock me. “You’re always on about how much we smell.” 

I grumble, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean bathe with me!” 

“My pool too.” He throws, wading over and gets right up under the waterfall. I glare at him, watching as the water cascades down his curved back, his hair much darker when wet as well. I huffed, rolling my eyes. _Fine_ , he wanted to play that game. I could play too. I uncover my chest, and proceed to take my shampoo, pouring a small amount in my hand. I step away from the waterfall. I begin to wash my hair, scrubbing my scalp, lathering it all around my locks. The way I moved, was so he could see only a small peek of my right breast. I hum when Sia’s California Dreaming cover comes all. It sounded almost angelic echoing in the cavern. I softly started singing, low under my breath as I didn’t really think I matched her tone well. 

I stepped under the water, rinsing everything off. I wipe my face, not wanting any soap in my eyes as I turn to look for Paul. He was leaning back against the side of the pool, elbows back and propped up on the rocks. He had a clear view of my chest, as I was facing him when I came back up. I wipe the water from my eyes, trying not to laugh as I watched him burn holes into my breasts. His look was so intense as he glanced up at my eyes, a fire in them that burned me at my core. Great, I came to bathe to get  _ rid _ of sexual tension, not make more of it. 

“Paul?” I asked, voice soft as I grabbed and held out my body wash. “Would you help me? I can’t reach…” 

“Yeah,” He nods, voice the softest it’s ever been since I met him. He wades over, and I turn away from him, pulling my hair to the left. I press up against the edge, letting my legs float up behind me, my arms anchoring me. I try not to tense when I feel him brush the skin on the inside of my thighs, slotting himself between them as the cap pops open and I hear him pour some out. He leans over me, setting the bottle down by my right arm, pressing against me in a way that wasn’t subtle -at all, jesus fuck paul- and I hiss as he begins to rub it into my skin. 

“Cold?” I hummed in response, body relaxing as he begins to work it in with a massage. His hands are magic, working into my muscles and soothing out my knots and kinks. “This smells nice.” He comments and I can’t help but giggle. “What?” 

“Didn’t know you liked apples.” 

“And cinnamon.” I can hear the smile in his voice as he begins to rinse it all off. It’s silent between us, just the feeling of his hands on my back the only tell that he’s actually here with me. It’s the most quiet I think he’s been since I came here. Very unlike him, yet I feel like this is a side that he might not show too often. A side that’s serene and clear headed. Sensual almost, instead of the up front and blunt that he usually is. “There,” He says, stepping away from me. I turn, eyebrow raised as I take him in. He’s not looking at me; seeming more like an awkward young man, his first time washing a girl’s back. Maybe it is. Maybe he doesn’t get this intimate-without sex-with others. 

I give him a smile, one he isn’t looking at. “Thank you Paul!” I pull myself from the water, not looking behind me as I dry myself off and put on my clothes. I don’t have to look to know he’s watching me. I can feel his eyes on me, like a moth to a flame. I shut off my music, glancing over my shoulder. “Don’t take too long ya?” With that, I walk out, a slight bounce to my step. Maybe it will be a good day. Or night, whatever. 

I walk along the boardwalk, taking my time in getting to the video store. I knew that it was early, the sun was still out, but it was falling over the horizon. Soon the boys would be awake, and I’d have to go back to watch Laddie so Michael and Star could have their...moment. Jeez, she’s getting some and I’m not? So not fair. 

I make it to the comic book store, and walk in. It’s messy, a chaotic organization that would give my room back home a run for its money. I look around, searching for the three boys I knew would be here. I pause when I hear voices in the back. 

“Hello?” 

“Oh-shit! Did you put the closed sign up?” 

“No, I thought you were.” 

“Dammit Sam!” 

“Hey, I don’t even work here!” 

I roll my eyes, “I’m here about Michael.” I make my voice a little shaky and unsure. “I-I need to talk to you.” 

“She one of them?” 

“I don’t know, it’s still daylight out.” 

“Then she could be a half, like your brother.” 

I silently sigh, god boys were so fucking dumb. I wait by the counter as they slowly come out of the back. Alan was holding a bat, Edgar a stake, while Sam was clutching a cross to his chest. 

“What do you want?” Sam asked, “How do you know Michael?” 

“We hung out together, just…” I take a breath, “Is he...acting strange?” 

“Strange?” The frog brother shared a look, “Strange how?” Edgar grumbles. 

“Well...is he just sleeping a lot, maybe a little bitchy?” I nervously play with my fingers, shifting my weight between my legs. “I just...wondered if he was okay.” 

“What do you know?” 

“I know that he isn’t the same anymore...is he Sam?” 

“How do you know my name?” I decided to go with a ‘seer’ approach. 

I give him a gentle smile, “I know a bit about you, Sam Emerson. I want to make sure you and your family stay safe…I can help.” 

“We don’t need your help lady.” Edgar glares and I watch as they slowly turn around to head back to the bed. 

“Aren’t you talking about who the head vampire is?” 

They freeze, and Sam speaks first. “How do you know that?! Who is it?!” 

“Well, I know it isn’t any of my boys.” 

“None of the bikers?” Sam asked and I shook my head. “Then...Max?” His eyes light up, “Oh god, it is! He’s got that dog that attacked my mom and I, and he only goes to work at night! I never see him during the day! He even said that he couldn’t have a lunch date with my mom when she offered!” 

“I know that head vampires usually have some sort of protector...at all times.” I trail off, and clear my throat. “Thorn, is it?” Sam blinks at me, nodding his head silently. “Then that’s him.” 

“We still need to be sure.” 

“Well you need to be careful.” I say, turning and walking out but I pause, throwing over my shoulder one last thing. “You shouldn’t invite him into your home, or else the whole tests won’t work.” 

I made it back to the cave, aware that the boys were there and that Laddie was waiting for me. I skip into the cave, humming a small tune. I see the barrels are lit, and Star is sitting in her bed, tinkering with something. “Laddie!” 

“El!” I smile when the little kid comes running up, wrapping me in a hug. “Can we build the fort now?” 

I take his hand, “Oh, but of course!” I turned to Star while Laddie got all the blankets and pillows he could carry, which wasn’t a lot but he was trying. “I got him for the night, so you can just relax Star.” 

She gives me a small smile, “Thank you.” 

Laddie and I went deeper into the cave, towards a part that opened up into the hotel itself. Dwayne showed it to me earlier, saying that it was safe and the structure wouldn’t collapse on us in our sleep, which was nice. It seemed like a large hall of some sort, as I saw when it looked like the remains of a beaten and rotting piano on one side, with tables and chairs scattered around the room. Maybe a dining hall. 

Laddie and I took what we could, using the old chairs and tables as supports as we draped fabric over them, making a large fort for ourselves. It was quite grand and luxurious if I do say so myself. On the inside, we piled up pillows and the softer, thicker blankets, even dragging one of the mattresses Paul found for us. It was large, obviously for a king size bed. Ha, not anymore. 

Hands on my hips, I smile proudly at our blanket fort. “Well, this is the best fort I’ve ever made.” I placed a hand on Laddie’s head. “Good job buddy.” 

“This is the first one I’ve ever made.” It stings a little, because I can remember some of the best times as a kid was making something myself and then ‘living’ or ‘playing’ in it. My own little space. 

“Well, this is ours now.” I usher him inside, “Okay, so we have snacky-snacks, drinks, aaaaaand, movies.” 

“But there’s no tv.” Laddie innocently replies, crawling in beside me. The inside was big, tall enough for me to sit criss cross and not touch the top. 

“Oh, OH!” I dramatically exclaim, “My dear boy, we do not need any TV! I have my own- _ future _ -technology, right here.” His eyes grow comically wide, a small ‘ooooh’ almost made me crack. “Now, get comfortable little man, because I’ve got a sh- _ crap _ ton of movies, and we have all night to watch them.” 

“Alright!” 

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” 

It was early in the morning, the fort dim with the light from the disney movie still playing, when I heard rustling. I tense, listening carefully. Is someone here? An animal? Something dangerous? A flash of the movie  _ The Descent _ went through my head before I shook myself. No, that’s ridiculous. The boys would know if some weird bat people were living in the cave with them. I wrap my arms tighter around Laddie, the boy sleeping against my front was undisturbed by the sounds outside the fort. At least one of us is going to sleep peacefully tonight. 

I shriek as a cold hand clasps around my bare foot. I jerk back, before kicking out at whoever was there. I connect, and hear someone call out in pain. 

“It’s just me!” Marko’s whine was both hilarious and relaxing. 

“You asshole! Don’t just grab me like that! I thought you were some weird bat person coming to eat me and Laddie!” Marko crawled into view, the blue light from my computer made a grey hue cover his body. He smiles at me, coming around to my side, laying behind me. 

“You guys have fun?” He looks around, taking in the fort. “This is actually structured quite well.” He props himself up on his elbow, smirking down at me. “I’m impressed.” 

“Yeah yeah.” I hummed, slowly situating myself so I could get a better look at him. The movie was still playing, but the volume was so low I couldn’t hear it. “We did, it was fun. I had a nice time. I think Laddie did too.” I close my eyes, smiling slightly as I feel him wrap an arm around my waist, pulling me closer into his chest. My body felt heavy and liquidy as I felt him begin to play with my hair. “Mm, keep doing that.” Marko snickers, sounding more like a giggle. I don’t look up as I hear more footsteps. Marko wasn’t tense, so I figured it was one of the other boys. 

“Marko?” 

“Shh.” Came the reply behind me. I heard Paul, stumbling like a bull in a china shop. I feel the blankets and bed dip with his movements. 

“Oh, cuddle pile?” 

I crack an eye open, “ _ Gently _ Paul.” He smirks, waving a hand at me. I feel him settle by my legs, lying with his head resting on my thighs. He dramatically sighs, like he’s been working in a field all day. Soon, Dwayne shows up. He slides in, settling behind Laddie, across from me. Dwayne brushes some hair from Laddie’s face, who in turn nuzzles himself deeper into my chest, his bear held tight to his chest between us. I jump when I feel a hand around my ankle, but I don’t freak out as I did with Marko. It’s David, who’s looking at me with the most relaxed but intense expression I’ve ever seen. I feel his gloved hand squeeze before he lets go and settles on Dwayne’s other side. 

“Did he come?” 

“Yes.” Dwayne spoke, voice barely above a whisper. “He was sleeping with Star when we came in.” 

“Hm,” I nodded, “I spoke to the frog brothers and Sam today...they were already suspecting Max. I told them none of you were the head. I think Sam will tell Michael.” 

“How did you get them to listen to you?” 

I chuckle, thinking back to the shocked faces of the young frog brothers and Sam, “I went with the mysterious, ‘seer’ approach. Spooked them but they seemed convinced.” 

“Good.” David nods, and I relax into the pillows, taking comfort in all of them here. I look up when I feel a hand on my head, a thumb softly brushing over my forehead. It’s Dwayne, who leans down and places a feather light kiss to my forehead. 

“Sleep,” His voice is deep, tranquil as he brushes hair from my face. “We’ll keep you safe.” I hum, curling tighter around Laddie, closing my eyes and falling asleep to the ambience of the cave, and the knowledge that the boys were here and keeping both me and Laddie safe.

  
  



	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dress quickly, completely ignoring the fact he did not grab me underwear. The little dick.

I walk out into the lobby, rolling my shoulders. It was one of the most comfortable yet stiff nights I had. Where you sleep so hard and sound that your body is so sore in the morning. I look over as I see Marko was awake as well, earlier than any of the others. I walk over, plopping down hard next to him on the couch, bouncing slightly. He glances over, a ghost of a smirk on his face as he raises an eyebrow. 

I grin, “Morning! Or-Evening.” 

“Good evening El.” I look around, noticing that Star was alone, but still sleeping. “Tonight is the feeding right?” I feel him nod in confirmation, “Will I be staying here with Laddie and Star?” 

“No, David wants you with us tonight, Star will watch Laddie.” 

I hum, taking a piece of my hair and playing with it. “Hey, will you braid my hair?” I glance up when he doesn’t reply. I see him staring at me, eyes a little wider than they usually are, and his mouth is slightly gaped. “Marko?” 

“Really?” He asks, sitting up straighter, “You’ll let me do your hair?” I nod, smiling at his giddy expression. “Can I pick out your outfit too?” It was rushed, as if he was told he could get two toys instead of one. 

“Uh, sure?” I shrug my shoulders and resist the urge to laugh as he jumps from the couch and rushes around, searching for supplies- I guess to do my hair with-before rushing back with his hands full of stuff I wasn’t able to look at. He jumps up and swings a leg behind me, sitting on the back of the couch as I feel him start. He’s gentle, like unnecessarily gentle with me. Maybe he was just afraid to tug too hard and rip out all my hair? Vampires are wicked strong, so maybe he just needs to be more delicate. I flip my phone open, humming as I scroll through pictures I took of the boys-but the best were the ones with snap chat filters….I take a deep breath, steeling the nerve to cry in laughter. It’s so  _ good _ . 

I bit my lip when I thought of the plot of the movie. Tomorrow would be the day that the frog brothers and sam came to the cave. Marko might...or maybe in my effort to stop them, one of the others would die? If things go right, then Michael should ask about Max, or maybe mention the head vampire...but if he doesn’t? What if David doesn’t have a reason to put Max out there? What if the frog brothers don’t care that they aren’t in charge? They wouldn’t, I don’t see them caring too much. Sam if a bit of a push over, at least from my opinion in the movie. He’s hesitant to even stake one of them in their sleep, and he easily caved into Michael, also hid under the covers while Star was there (who was in the boy’s opinion, a poor excuse for a half vampire). 

I feel chilled hands on my shoulders, and Marko’s leaning down to my ear. “Everything okay?” 

I clear my throat, “Yeah, just thinking I guess. Got lost in thought.” I can tell by the hesitated pause that he doesn’t believe me but I wave my hand, “You still wanted to pick out my clothes?” 

“Yes!” He chirps and scrambles up, going towards my bags and digging through all my shit. I laugh as he is audibly mumbling to himself, tossing things this way and that. He digs out a jean skirt and throws it at me. I catch it just before it hits me in the face. I laugh, watching as he rushes to a corner of the cave, and digs around. He picks up a black shirt, and then snags a red flannel on his way back towards me. “This, and this.” He pushes them at me and I hold the clothes in my hand for a moment, before shrugging. 

“Turn around please,” I dress quickly, completely ignoring the fact he did not grab me underwear. The little dick. I keep my bra on, but other than that, don’t bother with anything else in terms of undergarments. “Okay, this okay?” He spins, and looks me over. I had the skirt on, with the flannel around my waist, and the shirt was a little baggy. 

“No,” He grips the black shirt, “Hold still.” And then completely shreds it to make it a crop top. “There. Paul won’t mind. He’s not worn it in a while.” 

“Wait, this-this is Paul’s?” 

He hums, nodding, “The Flannel is Dwayne’s but he never wears a shirt.” He then slips off his own jacket. “Here,” He holds it out, but when I don’t take it, he huffs a little and simply slings it over my shoulders. 

“You...your jacket?” I ask dumbly, looking down at it before meeting his eyes. He’s smug, obviously pleased by my shock. “But-But it’s your jacket.” 

“Yeah, it is.” He smiles, pulling at the front, as if to fit it better on my person. “But I want you to wear it.” I slowly slip my arms into the sleeves, and hold up my hands. This coat was bigger than I thought it was….it almost hides both my hands. “Now, put on your boots, the others are waking up.” 

“Kay,” I hum, giddy at the thought of wearing  _ the _ Marko jacket. I slip on my boots, eager to get the night started. I spin around, seeing the other boys were already in the lobby and getting ready to go out tonight. Paul was already on his join, halfway finished. Dwayne was slipping on his jacket, and casted a glance towards the shirt around my waist. “Is it okay if I wear this? Marko picked out my outfit.” I smile, looking up at Dwayne as I come to stand by him by the entrance of the cave. “He said it was okay.” 

“Marko picked out your clothes?” Paul asks, coming to look at me. 

I grin, “Yeah, and he did my hair too!” Dwayne and Paul both smirk, each giving me their own version of a compliment. Dwayne was a respectful approach, with a nod to me and a ‘you look beautiful’ and then Paul. 

“Damn girl, you look fine.” 

“I know,” I chimb, dramatically flicking my hair and turning away from them. “Let’s go! We got shit to do!” Marko comes up behind me, and wraps an arm around, half to keep me balanced but also just to touch. I didn’t mind-who would? Am I right ladies? 

“Ride with me,” Dwayne says, tugging at my hand. I part from Marko and follow Dwayne to his bike. He gets on, and I hum as I swing a leg over. 

“I don’t think I’ve ridden with you yet.” I slide my arms around his waist, “You ain’t crazy like Paul right?” I whisper over his shoulder and I feel him huff a small laugh, mostly feeling it rather than hearing him. 

“I resent that!” Paul calls from his bike. I laugh before catching David’s eyes. He was glancing at me, mostly the jacket, before turning to give Marko a look. I glanced between the two, wondering what was going on, but we were moving before I even got a chance to ask. 

The boardwalk was  _ lit _ , if I do say so myself. Music was playing down at the beach, fires lit and the air was  _ vibrating _ . I walked between Paul and Marko, David in front of us and Dwayne was behind us. I was boxed in, in a way. I didn’t care, as Paul and I were dancing our way down the boardwalk, looking for something interesting to do. I felt my stomach ache, and remembered I hadn’t eaten yet. I open my mouth, turning to the others before I felt someone come up behind me. Arms framed me, and suddenly I was looking down at a basket of fries with cheese. I gasped, grabbing the basket and spinning around. 

“For me?!” Dwayne nods, a quirk to the corner of his mouth. I bump my shoulder into his chest, as I couldn’t let go to hug him. “Thank you, I was starving!” The boys were oddly nice tonight, hm, maybe just warming up to me. The movie never really did show them just chilling. It was always taunting Michael or someone else, never just them being themselves really. 

I happily munch on my food, sharing with the others-making sure to ask Dwayne if he wanted any first. We stood on an upper level, looking down at all the dancing people. Paul was straddling the railing, Marko beside him. David was next to me, Dwayne on his other side. I noticed it was the same spot that Michael gets confrontational. Hm. Not long now I don’t think. I’m so engrossed with my food, and my own people watching, that I’m startled when I feel a hand grip my shoulder and push me away, directly into Marko. 

“Hey!” I hiss, snapping my head to see Michael holding onto David’s coat. I huff, licking my fingers. “Dick,” I mutter, and turn to put my trash into the garbage bin on the other side of Paul. 

“You won’t see Star again if you don’t come with us,  _ now _ .” David’s voice was a little more stern than in the movie, his eyes flickering over to mine when Michael finally pulled away. I gave a small smile, nodding my head.  _ I was fine, but just a little pissed _ . I followed them back to the bikes, and David turned to me. 

He held out some cash, “We’ll only be a little while.” He muttered, though I’m sure the others heard him.

I gave David a smile, “I’ll be fine, no worries. I’m a big girl, I can tie my own shoes and order my own ice cream.” I tease, taking the money. I purposely brush my fingers over his gloved hand-they were soft-I spin with a swish of my hair and walk off into the crowd. I walk for a bit, hearing the bikes fade into the distance before I try to find a stand to occupy my time with. 

I finally found one, which was a game where you toss a ball and try to knock down three bottles, and if you get them all down, you win one of the large stuffed animals. You get three balls for four dollars, which is totally fine. I had confidence, and I also had fifty bucks. I put some money down and rolled my arms, humming a small tune to myself as I stared at the bottles.  _ Oh, you’re so going down _ . 

I throw, not hard but with a little bit of force. The ball goes and hits the very top, which doesn’t do shit for the other two. I huff. Fine. Little bitch. I take the other as the carnie sets it up again. I take a breath. Okay, again. “Aim small, miss small.” I mutter to myself, and toss. I hold my breath before I grin, oh yeah. 

“Winner!” I hoot, and do a little cheer.  _ Aw yis _ . I point to the one I want, a large stuffed bear, which happened to be a Bedtime bear. I smile, a small ounce of nostalgia flowing through me. Gosh I loved the care bears! I turn away from the game, too tempted to win more care bears. I wanted ice cream so I went in search of a stand. Where did I last see it? I look around, probably looking like a lost tourist before I spot a stand. Ooh, trinkets that I don’t need but absolutely want. I eyed a few of the hair clips and beads before I felt a slap on the ass. I jump, nearly dropping my bear as I turn. I half expected Paul, or maybe Marko, coming back as they were both getting a little more confident in touching me. But no. 

It was a surf nazi. Tall and tan-practically orange-with striking blue hair and an ugly goatee. I wrinkle my nose, leaning away from him as he snickers at me. 

“Hey sweetheart, here by yourself?” 

“Touch me like that again and I’m going to stab you.” I smile, all teeth and vacant eyes that probably looked a little deranged. 

“Aw, don’t be like that.” He moves closer, getting into my face. I slowly slip my hand behind me, getting the switchblade I  _ always _ carry. 

“I’m sorry,” I shake my head, “You just scared me.” I tilt my head, trying to see cute as I flick it open. I can feel the knife, cool against the skin of my back as I slowly shift, hiding the fact that I brought my arm down, hand tight around the handle. My heartbeat in my chest like a drum, though not from fear. Surprisingly I was quite excited. Must be the adrenaline. 

“It’s alright, all is forgiven.” He winks suggestively and his hand comes up to palm over my ass. I’m smiling but my eyes are too wide, too full of rage to really fake any type of innocence or seduction. “Why don’t you and I go someplace else? Yeah? Just the two of us?” 

“I don’t think so…” I shake my head but he suddenly takes ahold of my arm. Within a second my body just takes over and I slam the blade into the left side of his stomach, twisting and jerking it to the right and then back before I push him away. He falls, yelling out as I begin to walk away. The crowd was so large that I lost myself in it, but with that no one really is able to tell it was me. 

I clutch the blade in my hand, blood staining both it and myself. In the other, I hold bedtime bear to my chest, a permanent fake grin on my face as I walk briskly to the entrance of the boardwalk, where the boys left me. 

“Oh my god, I just killed someone, maybe, I don’t know,” I sing to myself quietly as I try not to lose my cool. Gotta stay calm, calm. Serene. Like ice. Cool. Yup yup. I feel myself tense up as I see the boys. For a split second I wonder what they’ll say, if they’ll be angry. No. That’s stupid, they eat people. Fucking enjoy it too. Ahaha…

Marko notices me first, his cheerful smile falling as he takes in my state. “Is that blood?” 

“Not mine.” I answer swiftly, and get to David’s bike. I don’t even know why, but I just go to him. I stand beside his bike, holding the knife up as if to present it to him. My hand is shaking, not from fear but from how hard I’m clutching it. I take a deep breath, before biting my lip. An adrenaline filled laugh shakes my whole body as I just nod, “We-we should probably go.” It was quiet between us and that was the moment that the screams started from just down the boardwalk. 

  
  



	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give a shark like smile, all teeth and blank eyes as the boys look both confused and amused at the same fucking time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short, but eh. Enjoy! Hope you like it! Just finished chapter 12, and once I'm done with Chapter 13, I'll post more!

David nods behind him and I scramble to get on his bike. I hold onto him with unnecessary force. It wouldn’t hurt him, but the grip I had was tighter than it needed to be. I hid my face in his back, quietly screaming inside my mind. I probably just killed someone, judging by the screams that were  _ not _ of laughter and fun. Yeah, I totally killed someone. I could totally play it off, like this is some other reality that doesn’t even affect mine, or me, like no one’s gunna know when I go back. I’ll be fine. God, what if they find out it was me and then they come and take me away and then I’m spending the day in jail while they come to the cave and then Marko dies? 

When we stop I get off, still holding the knife and the bear, my mind running a mile in seconds. I pace, waiting for the others to get themselves together. Music, I should listen to music. I walk to my car, parked just a few ways away. I get inside, my body stiff and awkward. I sit inside, closing the door and turning on my radio. I sit, just letting the music drown out my thoughts. It wasn’t working, no really, because I just kept picturing it and then all the fucking concequences for my actions. 

“I’m a good person,” I tell myself evenly, fumbling around my car for something to do, to mess with. I don’t drop the knife. I don’t know why, I just can’t. I don’t want to. It’s mine. I ignore the boys when the others open the car doors and slide in. David is in the passenger seat, the others are in the back. David reaches over and turns down the music. I don’t even recognize the song my mind is so sporadic. “I’m a good person.” I repeat. David’s eyes are so blue and intrusive. His gaze is hard to hold, but even harder to break. I watch as he slowly reaches over and takes the knife from my hand. 

“Elsie,” I hum, fiddling with the bear in my lap, dried blood flaking off my hand. “It’s okay.” 

“I know,” I retort, keeping my head down. “People die all the time. I told him not to touch me, it’s his fault.” I held up my finger, waving it in the air. “He’s lucky I didn’t face fuck him with it!” I crack a smile at how Paul starts giggling, hiding behind his hand as he tries to keep serious. I can feel the tension in the car dissipate; the boys all collectively releasing small breaths they had been holding. “I’m fine.” I tell David, glancing up at him. He was still watching me but a small smirk gleamed in the moonlight back at me. 

“You’re still in fight mode Elsie.” 

“Ye-well duh!” I hiss, sitting up straighter. “What happens if they find out it’s me and then I’m taken away to jail, and while I’m in jail, something fucking happens to you? If I’m in jail I’ll be unable to stay awake during the day and keep you safe!” I stop when David takes hold of my chin, like he did that first night. I fall silent in an instant, watching his every move as he takes a drag of the cigarette I never saw him light. 

“Relax, El.” David’s voice is low and soothing, “Everything’s going to be alright. Trust me.” 

“But David,” I start but he cuts me off. 

“ _ Trust _ me, El.” 

“Okay…” 

David nods, “Good.” He slowly lets my chin go but doesn’t shy away from brushing some hair behind my ear. “Now, Michael asked me about the head vampire shit, well, he didn’t really. He more voiced Sam’s nonsensical rambling. We all played our part.” 

“We’re still gunna go into the part of the cave that we built the fort in, close off that entrance.” Paul nods, and I take a deep breath, trying to slow my heart. 

“Laddie, we have to take Laddie with us.” I shake my head, “They can’t take him.” 

Dwayne, who was sitting behind me reaches up and places a hand on my shoulder, “They won’t.” I nod. Okay, cool. We could do this. “You need to sleep, we’ll say that you aren’t feeling well. Get you into bed earlier.” 

“Yeah, you’ll need to be awake by the time we are asleep.” I nod, agreeing with Marko. I woke up only a few hours ago but I was bone tired. I let the boys get me out of the car, leaning on Marko as he helps me get down the stairs. We pass the others, and see that Star isn’t here. 

“She’s gone.” 

“It’s alright, we knew she would be.” Marko mumbles, leading me back to the fort. I get inside, sinking down into the cushions and covers. I sigh, closing my eyes. 

“This is nice.” 

I hear Marko chuckle, “Sleep, one of us will come back to check on you.” 

“Kay…” I mumble, mind already drifting off. 

I groan when my shoulder is being shaken. I sit up, “What? What?” I whine, eyes burning as I try to open them. Paul is sitting above me, a wild grin on his face as he looks me over.

“Nice bed head.” 

“Hush,” I mutter, “Stab you.” I rub my face, “Bedtime for you guys?”

Paul nods, “Yup, Dwayne’s getting Laddie now. We’re gunna seal off the entrance to this place, keep the other one open. You’ll be able to sleep with us, no human would be able to get through.” 

“What about Michael?” I ask, and Paul laughs. 

“Yeah, right.” Paul climbs in beside me, pressing up against my right side. “He’ll have his hands full trying to stay awake, sun’s a killer even to half vampires.” 

“Ah.” I reply, and look over as I hear the others. Dwayne comes in, Laddie in his arms as he slides in. I reach over, helping him situate Laddie so he’s between me and Paul. Dwayne affectionately pats Laddie’s head before brushing my hair from my face. Marko comes in, crawling to lay down by my legs, using my thigh as a pillow, cuddling one of my legs in the process. I reach down, twirling one of his curls. David is last, eyes sweeping over us before he deems everything settled. 

“Are we alright?” I ask, voice soft as David settles by the entrance, placing himself between us and whoever finds their way in here. “I don’t need to stay up?” 

“No, nothing’s getting through that.” David answered and I nodded, relaxing back into the pile of vampires...and a half. I think about how they sleep like this. I always thought they slept upside down, or prefered it, but they don’t seem to mind sleeping like this. Maybe it’s a pack thing, or whatever. The space is closed off, like the area with the bars, with one way in and out. Are vampires pack animals? They seem to have somewhat of a hierarchy. 

“Go to sleep El.” Dwayne mutters and I look at him. He’s laying there, eyes closed but a small smile on his face. “You think too loud.” 

“Sorry.” I laid there for a while, before I closed my eyes and groaned out loud. “Oh no…”

“What is it?” Paul asked, faced buried in my hair. 

“I have to pee.” 

I slept for a little while longer, for how long I wasn’t sure, but the boys were still dead to the world. I reached up behind me, grabbing my phone and seeing it was just passed three in the afternoon. Hm, so I slept pretty well. I laid back, mind completely awake, and no option for me to get back to sleep. With nothing better to do, I got on my phone, playing a few puzzle games. It was methodical, yet helped me pass the time. 

By six, I knew it was the world had grown dark. I could feel it in the way the boys started to move, rousing from their sleep. I put my phone away as Marko sat up. He seemed to be the earlier riser. I smile at him, slowly untangling myself from Laddie and Dwayne. Marko takes my hand, helping me up and out of the pile, and leading me to a clear part of the fort. Marko leaves, rustling around outside before he’s back with an old oil lantern. I’m surprised it still works as he lights it, the fort bathed in an orange glow. 

“We’ll wait for them before heading out.” Marko whispers, setting behind me as he begins to braid my hair. “Dwayne will be last, he’s always been a heavy sleeper.” I glance up, seeing Laddie had moved to press closer to Dwayne, though Paul had wrapped an arm around him in his sleep, making it harder for the boy to pull away. David was asleep on his back, hands over his chest like he were displayed in a coffin. 

“How did Laddie get with you guys?” At first, with Marko’s silence, I figured I asked something I wasn’t supposed to. 

“He hasn’t spoken about his home life, but it’s clear it wasn’t a good one.” Marko starts off carefully, and I listen intently. “He found himself in the cave one night, and drank some of the bottle. He was half starved so it was understandable. Max was furious, and wanted to get rid of him, but Dwayne kind of put his foot down, took responsibility for him.” I smiled at the mental image, Dwayne being a dad to Laddie. “He hardly ever spoke before, but once he got used to us, it was like he never stopped.” 

I chuckle, “You think he’s related to Paul?” 

“Wouldn’t put it past Paul to have a few bastards out there.” Marko jests and I shake my head, trying to keep my laughter to a minimum. 

“I resent that.” Paul’s muffled voice breaks the silence and I can’t help but let out a laugh. Paul sits up, letting Laddie go as he moves over to us. He has his eyes closed as he crawls and quite literally throws his upper half onto my lap. I ‘oof’ under his weight, but don’t complain. Hey, I’m being pampered by two very attractive vampires, who’s gunna complain? Goosebumps rise on my skin as I feel Marko pull my hair to the right, his lips pressed into the nape of my neck. It tickles, the chill of his skin certainly waking me up. I don’t tell him to stop, instead I begin to trace patterns on Paul’s clothed back.

“Having fun there?” I look up, seeing David was sitting up and digging out his packet of smokes. I send him a smile, not really answering him. 

“Are we staying inside for the night?” I asked, wondering what they planned to do. Star was with the Emersons, if anything went as planned. But if not? What would they do? Would everything play out the same? Would Max be killed or would he force Lucy to change by threatening the safety of her sons? Would he win? I feel Marko’s arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me back into him. 

“Well stay in for a while, if things go as planned, then we’ll feel it the moment Max dies.” 

“And...if he doesn’t?” I ask slowly, unsure if I wanted to know that anwer. David takes a drag of his cigarette, and Dwayne sits up next to him, Laddie rubbing at his eyes as he wakes himself up. David stares at me, a resolute expression flashing over his face as he exhales. 

  
  



	12. Not a chapter, Note from Me:)

Hey Hey!  
I'm so glad I'm getting reviews and comments! Really helps motivate me to write more! I've honestly never been so pumped to write a fan fiction before, not like this anyways!   
So, I know you guys were probably expecting another chapter, and I'm sorry, I know-I hate it when writers tease ya like that!  
But, I wanted to answer a few of the questions in the comments. 

One, there will be more. I have the next chapter written out, and once I get the next one after that, I'll post. I always like to be one chapter ahead, that way I don't feel rushed or behind. Takes some of the pressure off me:)

Two, I do know for a fact there will be some sexy times. I'm not sure how well I'm going to write it out. I know what I want to have happen, and I know who is first and how that happens and where...but I've never written any smut before, and so I'm a little nervous about it. I may also change the rating to explicit and add a few tags in the future based on what my brain and imagination is thinking up (wink wink). 

Three, what's gunna happen? Well...I'm not going to tell you. I can tell you it's far from over. There will be smut, tears(maybe), blood, and hard choices. I try to keep the boys in character, from what we see in the movie and from what other people have written or thought of. I base most of my vampire mannerisms and knowledge and lore from Buffy and Angel, as their vampires were based off of Lost Boys (or so I've read). For Elsie, I try to keep her human but also a badass, because I feel like everyone has the potential to kill lol, all they need is a push right? 

I can say that the boys really like her. I also have this feeling that female vampires are very different from males. I think Max took so long and was so particular about it, because of this fact. David thought Star would fit the mold, and maybe she did at one point, but to do that, you need to accept it. She didn't. I think females are more aggressive, protective, and possessive of their pack members and who they claim and see as their own. Star probably really likes the night life, being free and belonging. But she wasn't a killer, I think something from her past was holding her back. Maybe some religion, superstition, or whatever. I believe Max was so particular because he wanted a mate that wouldn't be over powering and wanted to have someone docile and sweet to keep under his thumb. Again, illogical.   
A female needs to fit in with the rest of the back. I think that's why there aren't a lot of female vampires in Buffy and Angel, and even in the Lost Boys (even though I haven't seen those shows in a while, the only two I remember prominently are Dru and Darla, and Widow Johnson isn't ever really touched on right? Just a fan theory?) The females don't get along with other females, its rare if they do. But, it's also good to have a female in your pack. They're extremely loyal, protective, and cunning. She doesn't mind if pack members are interment with each other or her, but god forbid they try another outside of the pack before running it by her or including her. It's a territorial thing, that whole 'tiger mom' thing.   
The pack usually try and 'court' a potential female. It's instinct and often, if a pack member meets a female they like, that member doesn't fully realize they're trying to 'court' that female. Courting is just like any other animal species. They're doing something or showing off their 'strengths' to a potential mate in order to gain their favor and 'rights'.   
It can include possessive behavior; acting protective, showing off power, strength, intelligence, and giving the female a comfortable and safe environment.   
Or it can go the route of providing things; such as food, security, clothing, anything that the female might need, it will be provided for them before they aren't even aware they needed it.   
Females often exhibit behaviors in return; such as...  
Openly intimate; such as bathing together, hunting together, offering meals, letting the male 'groom' them, offering emotional support and comfort, accepting any advances in 'courting rituals' and displaying the want and desire to help or be apart of the pack, to show their worth and what they can bring and offer to the males.  
The female is the most important 'cog' in how the pack operates or functions. While she may not be the head, she's held in such high regard that it's only one step down from head. (The head basically as last say over everything and is the figure head of the territory and pack, and can give orders to the pack without interference, but the female is much like the matriarch. She's the one everything needs to function around, and if she doesn't like a potential pack mate, then they're gone, no if-ands-or-buts about it.) Having a female strengthens the pack which is why it's important to get the right fit. If a weak female is in a pack, and she doesn't fit, then everything falls apart. More often than not, the female is killed or the pack destroys itself in the attempt to do so.   
Females are not dominant though, only to those outside the pack do they display distrust and aggression towards. The female, if accepting and is accepted, is ultimately very submissive to the males. She will do anything and everything for them, while never asking for help or anything in return. 

Those are just some thoughts I'd thought I touch on to make some things more clear, if anything was getting confusing. Also I love sharing my own input on vampire lore and what I think is true and whatnot. 

I'm so glad you guys like it! Please keep up the comments and reading, it's keeping me going that's for sure! Let me know what you think may happen and what you liked about it! Any criticism is welcome, it's what makes me a better writer after all! 

Thank you so much for reading and giving feedback!


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was slowly taking off his coats, eyes burning into me. Almost daring me to say no, or maybe yes.

It seemed everything worked out, as not two hours later did Laddie’s whole body freeze before shuddering violently. He had been sitting by Dwayne, who instantly pulled the younger boy closer. I, being human and very confused, was told that they all just felt Max die. Since Laddie was half, he felt the vampire side of him just vanish. It didn’t seem painful, so I’m guessing it just felt weird or some sort of intense tingling. 

The boys didn’t think going out that night would have been a good thing, at least, for them. It wasn’t long until David turned to me, asking me if I could take Laddie out to get something to eat. 

I frowned, sitting up straighter as Marko braided some string into my hair. “Is that a good idea?” 

Paul snickered from my other side, he had a joint between his fingers as he rolled his head to the side, eyes bright with something I couldn’t place. “Yeah, we have to have a few things worked out, now that Max is gone.” I felt Marko drop my braid, finished and silently admiring his work. “It won’t be appropriate for the little tyke.” My eyebrows shot up and I instantly nodded, getting out from between him and Marko. My face flushed as I hummed in agreement. 

“Right, right, so how long is your...thing gunna take?” 

“A while.” David smirked, and I shook my head, waving my finger at him. He was slowly taking off his coats, eyes burning into me. Almost daring me to say no, or maybe yes. I don’t know. All I knew was that it was hot and I needed air. 

“Nya! I don’t-mhm-don’t need that.” I got my cross body bag and placed it on, holding my hand out for Laddie, who came and took it. “Me and Laddie are gunna go shopping, you guys have fun with your vampire orgy.” I state quickly before leading Laddie out, ignoring Paul’s cheeky finger wave. 

“Ellie, what’s an orgy?” I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I heard Paul’s obnoxious laughter from behind me. 

  
  


I held Laddie’s hand as we ventured on the boardwalk. I kept an eye out for the Emersons, wondering what happened. Max had died, but did any of them die? I frowned when I came to a part of the boardwalk that was closed down. I tapped a woman standing near on the shoulder, watching as policemen worked to place tape and take pictures. 

“What happened?” 

The woman turned to me and glanced down at Laddie. “Some guy got stabbed last night, they’re just finishing up cleaning.” 

“Oh god,” Yeah that’s right. No wonder this place looked familiar. So he did die. Why the fuck did it take them so long to clean it up? What kind of shit happened here that they just left a crime scene like that? I felt Laddie tug on my jacket, and I quickly changed my train of thought. Looking down, I placed a hand over his head. “Hungry buddy?” 

“Yeah,” He replies, before a hopeful smile graces his features. “Can we get burgers?” 

My stomach rumbles and my mouth waters at the thought of a nice burger, “You betcha!” I quickly lead him away, trying hard to not think of the guy I killed. It was supposed to be a good day. The burger joint wasn’t too far, and Laddie seemed to be a regular because I saw the look of recognition in the waitresses eyes, before she gave me a small once over. We sat down and she came over. 

“The usual?” She asked me and I glanced at Laddie, he nodded. 

“Yup, for him and then I’d like a number one special please.” 

“To drink?” 

I glanced to Laddie before smiling, “Two milkshakes please, one strawberry and the other chocolate.” Laddie beamed, wiggling as his feet kicked in anticipation. I leaned forward on my arms, “So, you and the boys come here a lot?”

Laddie nods, “Dwayne takes me most of the time.” Laddie spends the rest of the time talking about different things; mostly how he was excited to finally eat food and feel  _ full _ . Must be a half vampire thing. He scarfs down his food, and I have to jokingly tell him to slow down or he’ll choke. 

“Ready to go?” I asked, holding the to-go cups with refills of our milkshakes. Laddie nods, getting up and taking his with both hands, keeping it close to his chest. We walked aimlessly again for a while, and I wondered if the boys were finished. Probably not. I don’t plan to find out anytime soon. Laddie tugged my hand, catching my attention. I follow his silent pointing and see Star and Michael. Shit. They seem to be looking, probably for the boys. 

Before I can think of what to do, Star catches sight of me. 

“Laddie!” She rushes over and takes him into her arms. “I was so worried about you! Are you alright? How do you feel?” Laddie pulls away, giving her a small smile. 

“I’m fine,” 

“Where are they?” Michael asked, getting closer than he needed to. What is it with him and getting in people’s faces? I give Michael an even look, feeling Laddie come over and grab my hand. I squeeze it gently. “Where’s David?” 

“Michael,” I stare him down, “I’m guessing that Max is dead?” 

“Yes.” He clenched his jaw. 

“Good,” I nodded, a polite smile spitting my face. “I hope no one got hurt.” 

“No, we’re all fine.” Star shook her head, glancing at Michael and myself. “Where is David?” 

“The boys are busy.” I state, not telling them a thing. It wasn’t my place but also, none of their fucking business. “Now, I trust that we won’t be seeing you around anytime soon...or the little wanna be slayers?” I cock a brow, keeping my tone light despite the heated aggression I feel brewing in my chest. Michael doesn’t answer, neither does Star, so I decide to end the conversation. “Well, nice bumping into you.” I begin to walk away but Star stops us. 

“What are you going to do with Laddie?” Star asked, like  _ I _ was forcing the little boy to come with me. 

I narrow my eyes, “ _ I _ am taking him shopping  _ Star _ , because he needs some new clothes. Now that he’s growing again, he’ll be out of those within months.” I smile down at Laddie and brush some hair from his face. “I hope that’s fine with you, Buddy.” 

“Can I get a jacket like Dwayne’s?” He asks, and I grin. 

“Hell yeah, even get you some patches and pins too if ya want.” I chime, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as I lead him away, “We’ll even get Marko to help us. I know he sews.” 

  
  
  


We get back a couple hours later, and I’m sure they  _ have _ to be done by now. I wonder what it really was that they did? I wouldn’t put it past them to actually have sex, vampires seem like a sexual species. Maybe they needed to do some weird blood ritual to get David to be the head? Maybe they needed to fight to figure out who it would be? Last man standing type of thing? 

“We’re home!” I call out, going in first so I’d be able to steer Laddie away if need be. I peek around the entrance and see that they’re sitting around. Paul is spread eagle, high off his ass with some blissed out look on his face. Marko was floating mid air near the top, legs criss crossed as he held a pigeon in his hands. Dwayne was seated on the other side of the couch from Paul, book in his hands. David was sitting in his chair, right leg hiked up over the armrest as he lounged with his coats off. Jesus Kiefer Sutherland was  _ noice _ . 

“Welcome home,” David droned sarcastically. 

“Miss me sunshine?” I grin, dropping bags by a wall. 

“I thought I was sunshine!” Paul whines and I shake my head at the small pout on his face. I grab Laddie’s bags and walk past Paul, tugging gently on some of his sandy hair. 

“Okay, I suppose that one can be yours.” 

“Really?” He sits up fast, following me with his eyes as I go to where Laddie sleeps, finding a few crates that he could keep his clothes in. I begin to take them out, getting the tags off and folding them neatly. 

“Mhm,” I respond, focused on my things. “Oh, that guy I stabbed is dead by the way.” I speak casually, as if I’m talking about the weather. “This lady said they were cleaning it up, but I didn’t hear anything about a suspect.” 

“Muggings and killings happen a lot around the boardwalk, so this isn’t new to them.” Dwayne spoke, eyes still rushing over the pages as he read. “I doubt they’ll look into it.” 

I nod, feeling a small sense of relief and foreboding. I mean, I killed someone. I took a life. A crappy life, but it’s still a life. How will that affect me here? Will karma send something as payment? A life for a life? Eye for an eye, that type of bullshit? Will it affect something in my real world? I didn’t know, and it pissed me off that I didn’t know the answers to my stupid questions, nor where to get my answers. “Hm, good then. Wouldn’t wanna have to get rid of anyone else yeah?” I joke, and stand up, dusting my hands off on my jeans. I come around to sit between Dwayne and Paul, pulling my tablet onto my lap, intending to draw for a while. 

“Could you even do it again?” Paul asks, arm falling behind me on the back of the couch. “You seemed pretty upset about it,” 

“Yeah, well, it’s not like my body gave me a second to think about it.” I answer without looking up. “I don’t know, maybe. Wasn’t that hard to do.” I mutter, ignoring the eyes on my person as I lose myself in my art. I don’t acknowledge Paul when his hand rests on my shoulder, fingers gently tracing shapes into my skin. Could I kill again? I’d like to say yes, since I’ve already done it, but it still didn’t rest well with me. I didn’t  _ want _ to kill that guy, nor did I  _ need _ to. It just happened. Self defence and all that shit. I told him to back off, and he didn’t, so therefore...I killed him. Yeah that doesn’t sound correct or remotely valid when put that way. 

I jump when I feel a face nuzzle into the crook of my neck, and spot the bright curly golden locks from the corner of my eye. Marko was upside down, smiling at me as he tucked his head closer to me. 

“Don’t think too much about it,” Marko states, “The guy was a scumbag.” 

“All he did was grab my ass.” I argue, lamely but still tried to reason with Marko. 

“He did more than that.” Paul countered from my other side. 

“He assaulted you.” Dwayne chipped in, this time looking up from his book. 

“You’re one of us, El.” David stated, staring me down like he dared me to try and reason with him and defend the asshole, “Anyone that disrespects or assaults one of our own won’t live to see the next sunrise.” I hum, taking in their words. Marko floated up over me, his hair draping in front of my face like a curtain. I grab it, making it frame my face before turning to Paul with a cheesy smile and suggestive eyebrow wiggle. 

“Do I look good as a blond?”

  
  


It’s been two days and nothing has happened. The boys felt it was safe to finally get out and go to the boardwalk. The Frog brothers hadn’t returned to the cave, nor did Michael or Star so that was a bonus. I rode on the back of David’s bike, pleased when we came to a stop. My ass was hurting from all the bumps David just  _ couldn’t _ avoid. Ass. 

“What, you don’t like my driving?” David mocks, and I half heartedly glare at him as he takes out a cigarette. We were parked near the entrance, people filing in and out. Laddie came over, leaning into my side as he closed his eyes. He must still be tired. 

“What’s the plan?” 

“Just have some fun girl.” Paul grins. 

I look down to Laddie, “Hungry?” He nods, before taking my hand. “We’ll go get something to eat then.” 

“I’ll join ya.” Marko bounces up to my other side, falling into step with me. The others didn’t follow, probably to scope out a meal for the night. I felt better with Marko here, though, as I wasn’t sure I wanted to be alone on the boardwalk after last time. What if I snapped and killed another person? 

We get to the burger place and take a booth. Laddie sat with me, still leaning into me. I frowned down at him, wondering why he wasn’t as lively as he usually was. I brush his hair away from his face, seeing his face was a little pale, and his eyes were glassy. I touch his forehead. Oh shit, that’s warm. 

“Laddie, baby,” He grumbles, face wincing uncomfortably as he turns to me. “Are you sick? You don’t look very good.” 

“Don’t feel good.” He rasped, barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah, okay, we need to get you back home.” I scooted him out of the booth before picking him up. I turned to Marko, who was looking calm as ever. “Can you get some soup instead? Crackers? I’ll need a thermometer, aspirin or tylenol, water too.” Marko nods, rushing off down the boardwalk to get the things I needed. I adjusted to Laddie, hurrying to the bikes as fast as I could. It was hard because he wasn’t that small of a kid, that or I was just short. I sigh in relief when I see the boys-minus Marko-waiting for us. 

“He alright?” Dwayne asked as I helped get Laddie onto his bike. Laddie whined, not wanting to let me go, but he seemed to latch onto Dwayne easily, Dwayne’s cooler body temperature helping with how hot he was feeling most likely. 

“He’s got a fever,” I answer, “I’ll look after him when we get back home.” I swing a leg over David’s bike, “Marko’s getting the stuff I need.” We high tail it out, rushing to get back, though I notice that Dwayne is driving with a little more purpose, avoiding the potholes and large jumps. 

“Okay, set him down here.” I point to the couch, since it was closer. Dwayne lays Laddie out, and I work to gently take Laddie’s leather jacket off along with his shoots and pants. I cover him with lighter sheets, hearing Dwayne and Paul light the barrels, a soothing warmth filling the cave. I sigh in relief when I see Marko come in with a cardboard box. He sets it down beside me and I take Laddie’s temperature. A couple degrees too high for my comfort. I knew the number of the temperature shouldn’t be ‘worrisome’ it was more how the child was feeling and stuff. But Laddie looked like shit. I sniff, clearing my throat as I get him to drink some water. 

“He’s got a bit of a fever, so we’ll stay here.” 

David nods, before turning to Paul and Marko. “Go get us something to eat,” The two blonds bound off with laughter and hollars. Dwayne sat by Laddie’s feet, and I took a seat by his head, running my fingers through his hair. Laddie had already fallen back asleep, tired and sick, still uncomfortable in his sleep. 

“It’s probably his body trying to adjust to being human again.” I glance up at David, who took a seat in his chair, eyes on Laddie as he took in the kid. “Should have kept an eye on him.” 

“It’s alright.” I say, taking in Laddie’s even breathing. “He’ll be okay. He’s a fighter.” I smile up at Dwayne, who nods with a look of appreciation, though I can see his apprehension. “His immune system is probably just getting used to it is all. It has to do all the work now.” 

“The cave probably hasn’t helped at all.” Dwayne says, “Cold and dank, trash everywhere.” 

“Well, if you boys would pick up after yourselves then there wouldn’t be trash would there.” I tease, and hear David huff, chuckling under his breath. 

“Getting Paul to clean up after himself will be the day pigs sprout wings and fly.” 

I hum, “Well, then I guess it’ll be tonight because that little shit will be doing so.” 

David smirked at me, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Bring it.” 

  
  


“Wh-what do you mean I’m a mess!?” Paul blinked, mouth hanging open as he looked up at me. I stood over him, hands on my hips as I kept my bitchy look. 

“I mean exactly what I said Paul,” I shake my head when he groans loudly, “Hush, Laddie is sleeping. Sleeping because he’s sick. And he’s sick because he’s now human. His immune system is weak right now and this mess of old food and trash everywhere isn’t helping him Paul!” 

Paul looked around, as if any of the boys would help him. Marko dramatically held up his hands as he smirked, shaking his head. “I’m not helping you. Your area is trashed bro.”

Paul looked around again, “It’s really just me?” 

“Yes, though the others aren’t much better.” I cross my arms, “I would like you to pick up your shit, tonight.” Paul stared at me but I didn’t break. Yeah I was gunna order a vampire around, little shit. Paul looked to David, but David just cocked a brow, tilting his head as to say ‘well?’. 

“Okay, fine.” Paul stood up, now towering over me. I kept my cool though. Gotta be tough. Paul smirked at me, “What will ya give me if I do clean it?” 

I raise an eyebrow, unimpressed by this. Really? Gambling? I cock my leg out, keeping my arms crossed, well aware that they were pushing up my breasts as Paul kept looking at them. “What exactly do you think you deserve for doing something that you were supposed to do anyways Paul?” 

Paul looked up in mock thought, “Ooh, I don’t know...maybe something special.” He stepped closer, looking smug as he grinned down at me. 

“Like what?” 

“A kiss would be nice?” 

I tilt my head, “What’s so special about a kiss?” 

“It would be from you of course.” He compliments with a wide grin, like he was so smart and smug to have thought of that. I hum, thinking it over, letting my eyes trail over his body. Paul wasn’t ugly, that was for sure. He carried himself with this confidence and was so comfortable in his own body that just made you watch him. 

“Get it done in two hours and you can have a kiss.” He sways, as if to whoop and holler but I snag his coat, tugging him towards me so hard he staggered down to my level. “But Paul, everything needs to be picked up and organized, trash thrown away or burned…” He leans closer to my face, as if to sneak a kiss. I smile up at him, before patting his cheek. “Kay? Thanks!” I spin, hair hitting his face as I go back to Laddie. 

“Ooh, she’s  _ bad _ .” Paul whines, “I love it when they’re bossy.” I roll my eyes, shaking my head as I check over Laddie again. His fever is up a little higher, but he’s been up to drink more water and eat a few crackers. Laddie shivered in his sleep and I draped a heavier blanket over him. I kept a cold washcloth over his head, and around his neck whenever he rolled onto his side. 

“Mommy…” I look down, surprised that that came from Laddie. He was probably just dreaming, thinking about his old home maybe? Was hallucinations a bad thing or normal? Either way, I took Laddie’s hand and squeezed it. _ I’m here buddy _ . 


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you’re gunna have to clean the house more often.”

Laddie finally got better after two days. Two very long days of me hovering over him, staying with him at all times. Dwayne had to pull me away more than once, to both sleep and eat. The night he woke up and felt better, and was able to walk and sit up without getting dizzy I made him take a bath. He’d been there for three days sweating and sick, of course that’s the first thing I’m going to have him do. I also put the clothes he wore and the blankets he used into a bag to wash later. The others should be up anytime now, and Laddie was still getting dressed after his early morning-evening?-bath. 

I stood up, having just zipped up my boots when I jumped, spinning to see Paul standing awfully close. He was looking down at me, a shit eating grin on his face. I frown, taking him in for a moment before responding. 

“Yes?” 

“I think you’re forgetting something.” He stepped closer, eyes trailing over my body as he rested a hand on the wall behind me. I tried not to flush at his obvious appreciation of my outfit. Marko picked it again, so I knew I looked good. Jean skirt, fishnet tights Marko pulled out of nowhere, a black sequin tube top I got while shopping with Laddie, and Dwayne’s jacket. 

I raised an eyebrow, “Am I?” Paul nodded, and I tilted my head, well aware I was baring my neck just a tad for him. His eyes fell over it instantly, eyes swirling with an intense storm of lust. He stared, mouth parting just a tad. “Well?” I startled him out of whatever thoughts he was drowning in. “Are you going to tell me what I forgot Paul?” 

“My kiss.” Paul states and I lean around him, peering at the area I told him to pick up. Just like he promised, Paul’s corner was spic and span. I turn back to Paul, a smirk slowly making its way onto my face. Paul grins, moving even closer, pressing out fronts together. He cups my cheek with his free hand, leaning down to press his forehead against mine. My heart was beating fast even though I was trying to play cool. It was  _ Paul _ and we were about to  _ kiss _ . I look at his lips then back at his eyes. He wasn’t moving any closer, which meant he was waiting for me. Why? I wasn’t sure, but it was kind of nice knowing he wanted to have me initiate it. I grab his jacket, raising up onto my tip toes, closing the gap between us. 

The effects were instantaneous. Paul buried his hand in my hair, forcing my head back while pulling me closer with a hand on my back. He tasted like cold copper and the liquor he partook in last night with Dwayne, with a hint of something green and spicy. A small noise escapes me as Paul shoves me back, pinning me to the wall with his body, smothering me with his lips. It was wet, fast, and hard. I wasn’t sure if it was just Paul or a vampire thing, but he was hard on everything. From the way his hands gripped me, fingers digging into my skin, to how forceful his tongue pressed down over mine. Paul pulled away slowly, ghosting lighter kisses over my mouth, making me follow him in search of more. All I knew at that moment is I wanted more, just  _ more _ . 

I opened my eyes, feeling out of breath with numbing lips as I gazed up at him. Paul stared down at me, quiet and serene with a tamed wildness in his eyes. I watched as he gently fixed my hair, fingers fluffing and smoothing as they went. 

“I think you’re gunna have to clean the house more often.” 

Paul chuckled as he smirked, smugly running his tongue over his bottom lip. “You taste good girl,” 

My face flushed and I swatted at him. “Shut your mouth!” Paul danced away from my assault, giggling as he went. 

“Hope we aren’t interrupting you.” I turned to see David standing with Dwayne and Marko flanking him, all watching us with their own personalized grins. 

I scoff, “No, why would you be interrupting?” 

Laddie bounded over, taking my hand before looking up at me and pausing. “Ellie, your mouth is all red and swollen.” 

I raised both eyebrows and ‘ah’, “Is-is it?” Laddie nodded, hair swishing around his cute little face. So innocent and  _ smol _ . “O-oh, I hadn’t noticed.” I clear my throat, before taking the lead. “I think it may be time to go.” 

“How come your lips are swollen?” Laddie asked, tugging on my hand. 

“Well,” I could hear the others snickering behind me. “Paul kissed me.” 

Laddie’s eyes widened, “He did?” I nod, humming with a strained voice. “Why?” 

“Because he cleaned his part of the cave. It was all dirty and made you sick, so to make you feel better and make me happy, he cleaned it.” Laddie followed me out of the cave, skipping as he kept pace with me. 

“How come the others don’t get kisses?” 

“Because,” I clear my throat, walking over to Marko’s bike. “They don’t ask nor have they earned it.” I go to get on but Marko stops me. I looked up, surprised by how he grabbed my arm so suddenly. I worried that I did something wrong before I saw his cheeky grin. 

“Where’s my kiss?” 

“What?” 

He nods to the seat behind him, “To ride this ride you need to pay,” He let go of my arm, “Payment’s a kiss.” 

I stared at him, mouth open as I blinked, processing his words. I looked at the others but it seemed they weren’t gunna help me as David was putting on his gloves, Dwayne was helping Laddie on, and Paul was whistling to himself, eyes looking  _ anywhere _ put us. I turned back to Marko, who was still smiling with a crookedness that only he could make look innocent. He looked at me expectantly before closing his eyes, leaning out towards me. 

I fought the smile trying to break through my facade, before I reached out, grabbing at his neck and swiftly gave him a peck on the cheek. I jumped on behind him before he could tell me no. Marko turned, narrowing his eyes at me as I smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my head on his shoulder and hummed. 

“You can have another one when we get there...and maybe if you get me some ice cream too.” 

“Tease.” He gripes with a shake of his head, but I saw his smile before he turned around to start his bike. I laughed as he kicked his bike into gear and sped off, the others following with their own hoots and laughter. 

  
  
  


“We’re gunna go get a bite to eat,” David told me once we got to the boardwalk. I nodded, waiting for further directions. “We’ll get a spot on the beach after, someone will come and get ya.” David holds out some cash.

“Okie dokie.” I grab it and spin to walk away, but David grabs my hand pulling me back. I turn, half expecting a ‘kiss request’ but he gives me a pointed look. 

“Stay out of trouble.” 

I place a hand over my chest, “I take total offense, but yeah-okay. No stabbing. Understood. C’mon Laddie!” I fake salute and hold out my hand for the little one to take. We weave through the crowd before I see the comic book store. I look to Laddie and see he was eyeing them. 

“Wanna check it out?” 

He shakes his head, “Those two are the ones that came to the cave right? They never let me in there.” I frown, humming low in thought. 

“Yeah, well, I’m here so you’ll be safe. C’mon, there’s a few I wanna look at.” I lead him over and inside. “Pick out what ya want hun, David gave me more than enough. We’ll get a snack afterwards.” 

“Okay!” He dashed off, but stayed where I could see him. I brouse, keeping an eye out for those brothers. While they were never a favorite of the characters, I didn’t dislike them. They had a lot of cheesy one liners, and I thought their chemistry with Sam was adorable. But still, they grew up to be hunters. Possible foe. 

“Hey!” I snap my head over, seeing Laddie running back to me, holding three comics in his arms. He rounds me, hiding from Alan as the kid skidded to a stop at the sight of me. “You…” He points at me, “You’re one of them!” 

I rolled my eyes, closing the comic I was flipping through. “Yup.” 

“You’re not welcome here.” 

“Well that’s just rude,” Before I could say anything else I closed my eyes, a splash of water hitting me in the face. I sigh, “Not a vampire, but thank you for the refreshment.” I glare at Edgar, wiping the water from under my eye. I turn to Laddie, “Those the ones you want?” He nods, eyes flicking to the two brothers nervously. I nod, putting the comic I had back. I hold out five dollars. “Here,” 

Alan shakes his head, “Not for sale.” 

I scoff, “Yeah, well, it has a price sticker and it was on the rack. Take the money kid, or I’ll walk out with them.” Edgar grumbles but snatches the bill like I had a disease. He gives me my change and I give them a sweet smile. “Pleasure doing business with you.” I steer Laddie towards the door but I’m called back. 

“Wait! We need to talk to you!” 

“About?” 

“Terms for staying Santa Carla.” 

I snort, “Yeah, I’m not the one you need to talk to squirt.” I leave ‘em confused, sighing as the air felt lighter. “Well, that was fun.” I chirp, making Laddie laugh. “Let’s get some chow little man.” 

“Yeah, can we have pizza?” 

“Oooh,” I swing our locked hands back and forth as we walked, “Fancy fancy!” 

It wasn’t long before Dwayne came to get us. Laddie scampered ahead, holding his bag of comics and his to-go drink in his hand. People gave us a wide berth, probably because of Dwayne. Woman stared, whispered, and a few men were trailing after me. I ignored it, not really caring about them or their opinions. 

“Get a good spot?” 

Dwayne nods, “Stocked with booze and music,” 

“Oh, nice.” I nod, hoping silently that they had water. I did not wanna get drunk. High was one thing, drunk me...was an issue. She’s fucking crazy and just too much for me to handle right now. “Nice…” I trial off when we finally reach the spot. Loud music was still playing, some song I didn’t recognize, but didn’t dislike. 

David sat back in a chair, coats and gloves off for some reason, with his legs spread, a beer in one hand. Paul was dancing by himself, with splashes of beer flying from his bottle. I think it may be empty before he gets to drink any. Marko sat on a chair, one leg hiked up over the side while he watched Paul dance with a grin hidden behind his hand. Dwayne took a seat, Laddie climbing into a chair as he began to read one of his comics. I plopped down in a chair beside Marko, next to Dwayne. Not ten seconds later did Paul bound over to me, holding out a rather large bottle of Fireball. 

“Oh, no.” I shake my head, holding up my hand to push it away. “Thank you, but I try not to drink.” Paul gives me a ‘hm? Do my ears deceive me? What’s this I’m hearing?’ look and cocks brow.

“Are you a trashy drunk?” 

“W-well no.” I fumble and hear Marko shift. “I just-don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“You’ve already been high.” Marko chirped, and gave me a ‘eh?’ smirk. Really, what is it with all these pointed looks tonight? 

“Yes, but that’s a completely different alter ego. High me is fun and exciting and dances, and-and-that’s not the point.” I shake my head, laughing nervously. “Nope. Nope. I’m good, no drinks for me tonight or any other night.” 

“Mm, well while I would normally respect your decision, you’re still gunna drink.” Paul countered and I stared at him in shock as he twisted the cap off and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. 

“Bet you’re a lightweight!” Marko teased and I turned to him. 

“ _ Rude _ , but accurate.” I shook my head at Paul as he danced the bottle in front of me. “No! I’m not gunna do it.” 

“Okay, how about this.” Marko leaned over his chair, coming right up to my face. “We play a game,” 

I gave him a flat look, “No.” 

Marko held up a finger, “We ask you simple questions and if you answer you don’t have to drink,” 

“But if you don’t, then you take a shot!” Paul finished, looking very proud of himself. 

Marko nodded, “Yes,  _ exactly _ Paul.” I giggled, unable to help it with how sarcastic Marko was with him. Paul was much too pleased with himself, and with finishing Marko’s train of thought, to care for a rebuttal. Marko turned to me, “So?” He tilted his head, “If you’re  _ so _ adamant that you won’t drink…” 

I grumble, mumbling a  _ ‘fine’ _ . 

“If you could only touch me in one place, where would it be?” Marko asks, right off the bat. 

I look at him, checking him out just to take in the view. I reach over, trailing my fingertips just along his jaw and neck, “Here.” I feel his neck vibrate, and I know he was making some sort of noise, but I couldn’t hear it over the roaring fire and music. “Both sensual and intimate but not indecent.”

“My turn!” Paul calls, breaking the trance I was in with Marko. “Do you spit or swallow?” 

I took a deep breath, shaking my head as I held in a laugh. Oh my god, Paul. “Swallow. Usually. I believe it’d be rude to spit while they’re watching. If you spit then you have to hold it in your mouth longer and it’s just quicker.” I wave my hand, rolling my eyes. 

“Do you prefer to give or receive?” 

My eyes widen, “Can we please not have sexual questions be the main focus!” 

“Ahh!” Paul points at me, grinning like an idiot. “Is that a drink coming?” 

“I don’t know!” I throw up my hands, feeling my face grow hot. “Neither? I don’t like either of them!” 

“That’s not an option!” 

“Why don’t you like it?” Paul and Marko speak at the same time. 

“I mean, I don’t really care for either but if I had to pick I’d probably rather give head then recieve it.” 

“Why?” 

“W-well I don’t know it just makes me uncomfortable. I don’t like giving head too often, it hurts my jaw.” I explain, talking way too fast for comfort. “I played soccer growing up and I got kicked in the face a few times, it messed up my jaw and it won’t open very far anymore, sometimes it locks into place and hurts.”

“How come you get uncomfortable?” Paul asks, sitting in the sand in front of me and Marko. 

“I don't know, just don’t like it.” I shrug, crossing my shoulders. “Makes me insecure but I’m so sure I’m practically dead below the waist because I’ve received before but nothing ever fucking happened.” I say a little bitterly, rolling my eyes at the thought of my first boyfriend. Asshole, told me it tasted weird. Of course it’s gunna taste weird you asshole, you think your jizz taste like fucking ice cream? No dipshit. He basically ruined it for me after that, got so self conscious I couldn’t focus and it didn’t even feel good. “It was literally a waist of ten minutes and I was more interested in  _ Killer Clowns from Outerspace _ that was playing on the tv than to actually pay attention.” 

“Kid probably didn’t know what he was doing.” 

“With  _ that _ ,” I pointed to Paul, nodding at him. “I do agree.” 

“You ever watch adult videos?” Marko asks, resting his chin on his fist. He looked so cute and innocent while asking me about porn, how is that possible? 

“Porn?” I asked, and he hummed with a nod. “Yes. I love porn.” 

“Rough or sensual sex?” 

I turn to Paul, “As long as it’s intense and I cry, a little, not a lot. Take all the fun out if I’m sobbing.” Paul throws his head back with a laugh, sandy hair like a halo around him as he grins at Marko. The other just shakes his head, but he looks pleased with my answer. 

“Do you top or bottom?” 

“I prefer to bottom, don’t really like topping. Makes me uncomfortable.” 

“Why?” 

I turn to Paul, “You know what, these questions are awfully easy, I think the night may end before I even get a sip of that fireball.” 

“So, we know that you had a sex dream that night you bathed...but we don’t know what it’s about.” I closed my eyes, face growing very hot. I reached out and snagged the bottle, taking a mouthful while Paul and Marko cheered. I shivered as it went down my throat. 

“Oh yeah! Shot one!” Paul counted off. “You ever fuck a girl?” 

“Yes, well,  _ no _ . I’ve done things with a girl though.” I trail off, “It was nice, yeah...then I got kicked out of the party.” 

“Ooh?” Paul leans closer, “Is Ellie a little baddy?” 

“I was drunk for the first and last time!” I held up a finger, “I-I didn’t know she had a girlfriend, I was drunk and she was petting me and calling me pretty!” 

“So you got kicked out?” 

“I may have spilled some water, I was fairly drunk, but completely fine. I don’t know what their problem was.”

“How many drinks did you have?” 

I blush, hiding my smile. “I had four shots of fireball...it was my first time! I don’t drink or party or-you know what, I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Marko and Paul howled with laughter, mocking and jesting, calling me a lightweight. 

“We only have four to go eh Marko?” Paul passed the bottle to Marko, “Get her to drink.” 

“Would you rather swallow your dad’s cum or swallow your mom’s period blood?” 

“That’s so not funny.” I glare at Marko who holds out the bottle. I take it, “You are disgusting. I can’t even think about that without wanting to hurl.” I take another drink, letting out a small ‘blah’. 

“Ooh! Would you rather-” 

“Why are we playing this game?” I asked but Paul waved me off. 

“Kick a wall with toothpicks under your toenails, or have strings tied to all your teeth and rip them out by slamming a door!” I squeeze my eyes shut, instinctively holding my toes. Ow...I think for a moment, not liking either situation. I shake my head. I take the bottle and drink again. 

“I don’t like my drunk alter ego!” I whined, holding the bottle to my chest as Marko and Paul grin like sinister cats. “She’s slutty!” 

“Nah,” Marko shakes his head, “Bet she’s not.” 

I shake my head, “You haven’t met her asshole.” I lift the bottle and take a drink before freezing. “Son of a bitch!” I’m four drinks in! “Fine, I’m at four, no need for more.” I smile to myself, haha, that rhymed. 

“Would you like to see your parents have sex everyday for the rest of your life or join in once to stop it?” 

I wrinkle my nose, shaking my head. “No.” I take another drink. “You guys are so mean.” Marko chuckles, and I notice he’s closer than he was before. I turn to him, blinking as I feel my head grow a little warm. Oh no, it’s kicking in. Don’t like this. “Oh no.” My voice was high and quiet, choked in my own throat as I tried to swallow. 

“What is it?” I look up at Marko from staring at my hands, slowly rubbing the pads of my fingers together. 

“It’s working.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's my birthday! Finally 21! Happy Birthday to all you readers out there! Have a happy night!


	15. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It needs to come off now,”  
> “Nope.”   
> “El.”

Paul laughed, “It’s supposed to.” 

“But things happen when I drink. I got kicked out of the party.” 

Marko laughs, playing with my hair. “So you’ve said.” I nod, yeah. Yeah I did say. I was fucking crazy. It was fun, and the bitch got a stick up her ass because her girlfriend was hitting on me. Not my fault. 

“Yeah, this chick was flirting with me, and I mean, it was totally cool because it was a lesbian party so duh that’s suposed to happen. It was also my first party so I was definitely in on that! It was gunna happen but then this other girl came over after my arm was hit by someone else and my drink spilled-a little-and she said that it’d be better for me if I left because apparently she was worried for me but like, bitch, I’m fine. I went home and did my dishes and organised all my socks.” I rolled my eyes, explaining the whole situation. I could feel the alcohol, seeping into my mind and making everything warm and fuzzy. “She was a total bitch! Like, not my fault your girlfriend thinks I’m cute, hellooo, she was the one petting me.” 

“Oh my god,” Paul answers, shaking his head as he sits near me. “I can’t believe she did that.” 

“I know!” 

“Such a bitch.” 

“Right?” I turned to Marko, seeing his smiling face as he glanced at Paul over my shoulder. “So, I don’t go to parties anymore. Because it’s a problem when I drink.” 

“You’re doing fine chica.” Paul places an arm around me. When did we get down into the sand? 

“Hm, thank you Paul.”

“Here, have some water.” Marko reaches out with a water bottle, and I take it, and instantly begin to struggle with the cap. I grumble, but jump away from the hands reaching out for it. 

“Hey, hey!” 

“I just wanna help!” Paul replies and I scoff. 

“Excuse me,” I blink at him, “I am an independent woman.” I lean back, popping the cap open. “See these shoes on my feets? Are mine, I bought ‘em, that’s right.” I wiggle my boots in the air, and lean back against Marko. 

“You tell him El.” Marko chuckles from beside my ear, resting his chin on my shoulder. 

I laugh, “Water for me, no more shots!” 

“I think that may be smart, little light weight.” 

“Bitch,” I grumble, giggling as Paul makes a face back at me as he goes to grab another beer. Paul came back over, beginning to tell me a few stories. I felt myself not able to follow along too far into the story, unable to focus for so long but he kept my attention with wild movements and noises, making me laugh harder and harder each time. 

I lay back, having fell over from one of Paul’s stories. The sand was warm under me, and soft against my skin. I close my eyes, basking in the sensation of the sand. I peek my eyes open when I feel it move around me, and Marko is there, crawling over me. I don’t bother moving, letting him do his thing. He leans down, kissing me on the mouth with a gentle press of his lips. He tasted like cold caramel and honey, though that may be the bourbon I saw him down not too long ago. He pulls away with a soft wet lick at my mouth, the tip of his tongue catching my upper lip. I smile when he begins to nuzzle my neck with his nose before rubbing his cheek against mine. Soft kisses and licks caused goose bumps to scatter across my skin. I shivered when he bit down a few times, though never breaking skin, just sucking and rubbing his teeth on my skin. 

“Marko.” My eyes flashed open, and I looked up to see Dwayne and David upside down. To the left Paul was entertaining Laddie, telling the kid a story I couldn’t follow. My focus was on David. I rolled over onto my stomach, feeling Marko’s body against mine as I pushed myself up. My hands were tied together in front of me. When did that happen? It was a black belt, secured tightly around my wrists. It was painful, but not uncomfortable. My hands weren’t numb, at least I didn’t think so. I shrugged, blinking away the small bout of confusion. Whatever. I crawl towards David, going to the place I was focused on. I settle between his spread legs, smiling up at him before I lean against his left leg. I settle against the leather, resting my head against his knee. It was nice and warm before the fire, which was still blazing before us. 

“I think it’s time to go home.” 

“Home?” I ask, looking up with unfocused eyes as Dwayne walks into my line of sight. Laddie in his arms. I feel tapping and turn to see David smirking down at me. 

“Time to go.” I nod, struggling but managing to stand up. I follow David, keeping hold of him as we get on. I grip his coat as he rides, my hands still tied together. We weren’t going very fast, well we were, but David wasn’t being as reckless as before. 

The cave was cool, nice against my skin but I was beginning to feel the chill as Paul lit the barrels, Dwayne putting Laddie to bed in the back. David sat down in his chair, and I walked over. I pat his arm, pulling it from his lap before I ease myself into his lap. I sink into him, resting my head on his shoulder, curling my legs up and holding my hands to my chest. I relax when he doesn’t object, inside wraps an arm around my side and pulls me closer. 

I look over when Dwayne comes up to us, and he reaches out. “Let’s get this off, yeah?” 

“What” He takes my wrists, and I frown. “No,” I pull back, tucking them closer to my chest.

“It needs to come off now,” Dwayne argues and I shake my head. 

“Nope.” 

“El.” 

“Don’t want it off.” I mumble, closing my eyes as I pressed my face into David’s chest. 

“Elsie, give him your hands.” David’s voice echoed in his chest, the vibrations of his soft voice rumbled in my head. I sigh, not looking as I hold out my hands. Dwayne’s fingers work fast, nimbly unclasping the belt and slowly unwrapping my wrists. I felt better when the pressure was released, though I did like the way it felt. Marko walks over, tucking a blanket around me. I hum, pulling it closer as I snuggle deeper into David’s chest. 

“If I knew she’d be this clingy I’d have gotten her drunk sooner.” Paul’s voice is far away, too far for me to care. The only thing I can hear and really care about is the vibrating. It was like a large house cat, purring as fingers softly comb through my hair. It was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep. 

It was dark when I opened my eyes, my head throbbing gently with each pulse my heart gave. Oh, that’s painful. I scrunch up my nose, turning my head to the side. Oh, this is actually quite comfortable. The fabric my cheek rested on was leather, cool against my skin as my brain roused from slumber. I recalled the shots I took, how fast it worked through my system, and within half an hour I was drunk. Oh shit, drunk me came out. Shit. That’s so embarrassing. 

So Marko and I kissed, got hot and heavy a bit in the sand, but then David stopped it. I-fuck, oh shit-I kneeled at David’s feet. Practically glued myself to him. Jesus, that’s a little much, even for drunk me right? I will admit I’ve only met her once and it ended in a short and disappointing night and my roommates not taking me to parties with them anymore, which again made me even more embarrassed about drinking. Damn. Drunk me is a slut, submissive, and maybe a little gay. She’s a queen though, she’s making it in the world. She’ll get there. 

But-but David. I sat in his lap. Uninvited. I’m lucky I’m not dead right? That’s practically a high-high as a whale, thank you Bert Kreischer for that reference, if you don’t recognize it and like stand up comedy go watch his netflix special Secret Time-honor right? I shifted against the pile, my head clearing up. I guess I wasn’t drunk enough for a hangover, just a mild headache. Nice. Noise. I nod to myself, a mental meme image popping up. God I missed memes. And vine. And Asmr. How many years until it’s made here?   
I sat up, seeing we were in the fort. Maybe it’s a nest now, since we all sleep here together in a pile. I guess the boys think it’s safer to be all together. I hope it’s healthy for Laddie though. I rub my eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it in a yawn. Man, I can feel it in my bones. 

“Good night princess.” I hear a teasing tone chimb and I hum, turning to see Paul smirking at me as he rested on his stomach, hand supporting his chin. His eyes sparkled in what little light I had. “Sleep well?” 

“Peachy,” I grumble. “Like a log actually.” 

“Yeah, David’s the best isn’t he?” 

I flush, turning to my left and making out David’s vague outline in the dark. I placed a hand over his chest, gently patting around and felt his one hand over his chest, the other still wrapped around me-or where my body had been. 

Paul chuckles from the other side of the pile. “You were attached to him most of the night...really cute.” 

“Shut up!” I hiss, trying to hide my rosy cheeks. I knew he could see them, even in the blackest of nights, he’d be able to see perfectly. He could probably hear my blood rushing, smell it under my skin. “Don’t make fun of me.” 

“Never figured you’d be so submissive El.” He mocked even more and I sighed, shimmying out of the pile and towards the door. I waved my arms around, making sure I wouldn’t bump into anything before I grabbed the oil lamp by the door. I lit it, the cavern bursting in an orange glow almost like a snap to the figures. “Oh Ellie!” 

“Hush your face.” I hiss as Paul crawled out after me. 

“But I want some time with you too!” 

“You’ve had Ellie time Paul,” Dwayne’s unimpressed drawl comes from behind us. I jump, spinning to see Dwayne standing from the entrance of the fort. Dwayne looks at me, a small smirk ghosting his face. I shake my head, knowing he’s thinking of last night when I refused to have him untie me. “It’s my turn.” 

“Aw man,” Paul mutters, slumping his shoulders, before dramatically crawling back into the nest. “Fine, me and Marko can cuddle some more, just us.” 

“Fuck off Paul.” Marko’s voice was muted by the pillow his face was smashed into. 

“No one loves me.” Paul huffs, and I shake my head. I turn to Dwayne, feeling exposed but also a flash of anxiety I hadn’t felt before. Damn drunk me, fucking up everything. Dwayne’s eyes sweep over mine before he gives the most gentle smile I’ve ever seen him use. 

“Come on, let’s let them sleep in.” He takes me out to the lobby, lighting the barrels as I sit on the sofa. He turns to me, and I notice the comb he now has in his hands. “I would like to do your hair tonight, if that's alright with you.” 

I nod, unsure if I’d like to break the calm intimate silence we shared at this moment. Dwayne comes over, and sets a lush pillow on the floor, motioning for me to sit on top of it. I do, and try to ignore how secure I felt with his legs on either side of me, caging me in but also seeming to shield me from the world. Safe. It felt safe here with him, in this position. Which is odd, because I don’t ever remember feeling so secure in a way, like this, with someone. 

Dwayne undoes the braids Marko plaited into my hair, weaving skillfully to untangle and unrat my head. The skin of my neck and scalp tingled as he started to comb through, the sensation relaxing as he went. 

“Hair is very symbolic to my people.” I open my eyes in surprise at his sudden words. 

I raise my eyebrows, but don’t turn my head. “Is it?” 

“Yes. It is sacred and important to who we are, as individuals and to our family and people. It is a source of pride and strength, but also represents our connection to our culture, to our history and people.” As he speaks, I can feel him begin to braid my hair. I smile, thinking of his words as I feel him twirl and wrap my hair together. “My mother was the only one to ever touch and help me with my hair, it was special to us. The bonding we did each morning as she braided and brushed my hair. She told me that her mother only touched her hair as a child, and that only my father was able to do so now. No other person outside of mothers and spouses is to do so. It’s tradition, and builds spiritual bonds between them.”

“My mother told me I’d do my wife’s hair in the future, when I was a man. She said that she would do mine as well.” I flush, thinking of Dwayne and I, together back in those times. Was he even from the 19th century? Or is it more modern? I can imagine him as a warrior, on a horse, war feathers he earned from battles and victory, painted with bright colors against his bare skin...alive and in the sun. Human. Mortal. Able to be wounded and killed. Maybe he would have taken a wife, perhaps he’d braid her hair in the sunlight during a picnic. Maybe he’d watch as she combed their children’s hair…

“When she died, I taught my younger brother and sisters many styles and techniques to care for their hair. Told them the same traditions, taught them how important their hair was.” 

“You had a large family then?” 

“I suppose.” Dwayne answers, his lips right against my ear, affectionately resting his head against the back of mine. I could feel his body looming over me, protecting me from any and everything around us. I stayed on the floor long after he finished, just relishing in his light touches, fixing my hair here and there. 

I didn’t speak for the longest time, not until after the others had trickled out. Laddie was building something with a few older legos, the box rattled every few moments as he dug for that perfect piece. Marko sat beside Dwayne, leaning his upper half against the other’s side. Paul was walking around the fountain, transed in his own weed induced world. David was smoking in his chair, looking off into the distance like he was thinking of something nostalgic and far away. 

“What happens now?” I asked, catching the other’s attention. My voice was quiet, so Laddie was still in his own little world across the room. But the others heard me. 

“What do you mean?” Marko questioned. 

“Well, Max is gone. I am assuming David is now legally in charge.” Paul snorts from his place on the fountain, tripping over his feet as he giggles. His arms flail as he rights himself, “Laddie is human, but seems to like it here with you, which is all the better for him. He’s happy, so that’s important. The Emersons haven’t shown themselves, the Frog brother’s either.” I wrap my arms around my legs, “So, I don’t know any vampire lore or law or whatever, but will more vampires come? Try and take territory, is that a thing?” 

Dwayne’s fingers run along my neck, relaxing my shoulders as David takes a drag of his smoke. He exhales, a cloud fogs my view of him. “Max had a few connections, but they know that if he died, we would inherit his things.” 

“There shouldn’t be disputes or fighting. If anything, a nomad or two could wander in but they’ll be able to sense and smell us.” I nod, accepting the words. 

“So, you own everything from Max's now? His shop? Home? Thorn? Is Thorn going to be yours now? Is that how it works?” 

“Thorn is dead, his essence was tied to Max’s. He withered away just a day after Max was killed.” Dwayne spoke, voice low and soothing. “As for everything else, it is now in David’s name.” 

“What will you do with it?” 

“Sell it probably, let the city take it.” David shrugs, like he doesn’t care.

“What if you can use it? I doubt Max was hurting for money. I see him having his things paid off or having a set account for it. Keeping him comfortable for more than one lifetime. It could be useful, I mean, hunters or wannabe hunters know about this place, and they know you aren’t dead…” It may be safer to just move, at least for sleeping purposes. Maybe just for a while. It’d also be safer for Laddie, healthier. 

“We’ll get it sorted.” David nods, a new contemplating expression taking over. I nod, ending the conversation that was turning just a little too heavy for me. Just a tad too emotional. It wasn’t long before the guys went out, and Laddie and I decided to stay in, resorting to watching a movie together. We curled up on the couch, the computer on the coffee table before us. 

“El?” I hummed as Laddie interrupted Mulan’s triumph of getting to the top of the poll. “Are you gunna stay with us?” 

I pause, fingers hesitating just for a moment as I comb through his hair. “I don’t know buddy…” 

“Do you wanna stay with us?” 

I bit my lip, nodding. “I wouldn’t mind staying with you,” I nudge him with a smile. “Who else is gunna make Paul take care of himself eh?” 

Laddie giggles, moving a little closer against me. “So you’ll stay?” 

I swallow, feeling my throat get tight. I didn’t wanna lie to him. I felt like it wasn’t fair, it wasn't right to lie to him. “I don’t know Laddie. It’s-hard to say.” 

Laddie frowns, a cute pout on his chubby cheeks. “Why? You want to go home?” 

“Laddie,” I move to face him, giving him my full attention. I felt like he deserved the truth. The real thing. I didn’t want to make him hopeful, nor did I want to lie and say I’d stay forever… “I want you to understand this, okay?” He nods, looking a little scared as he met my eyes. “I-,” I take a deep breath. “You know how I’m not from here, right? Well, I don’t know how I got here.” I shake my head slowly, trying to gather all my thoughts. “All I know is that I was driving to a place called Santa Cruz, but I ended up here in Santa Carla. I traveled through a different dimension somehow, you know those magical portals in your comic books? It’s like that. Only I didn’t know I was.” 

“So you are lost?” He asked, and I nodded. 

“Yeah, and I don’t know how to get home...I don’t know what happened to get me here, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay. I don’t want to scare you, Laddie, that’s not why I’m saying these things. I just don’t want to lie to you, do you understand?” 

He sat there for a moment, staring down at his lap before looking up at me. “You mean you might not be able to stay?” I nod, “You don’t know if you’ll have to go back?” 

“Yeah buddy, I don’t know.”

“I understand,” He mumbles softly, wrapping his arms around me before settling back into the movie. “But you’ll stay if you can, right?” 

I wrap my arms around him, blinking the tears out of my eyes. “If I can,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Thanks so much for being so patient! Like really! It means a LOT! what a crazy time right? I meant to write over my spring break but then that fucking quarantine happened, so I was trying to get use to online schooling-they also made us rush to move out of the dorms-so! Now that school is wrapping up, and I'm getting more and more comments to write more, I'm trying to push myself to do this! I've got bunches of ideas and I've got the next chapter finished, I just need the seventeenth(basically chapter sixteen) done before I post that one! Hopefully I won't make you wait another two-three months! lol   
> Love you guys! Thank you so much for reading and commenting! Hope you enjoyed this! Lots coming in the next chapters! Hopefully it picks up!


	16. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It surprised David, really, they’ve never taken to a female so well. Seriously, she had them whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stay with me! I've got half the next chapter done! This is all from David's pov, or at least in third person. I hope I wrote him and this thoughts in a way that kept him in character but also get him a bit of 'me' in there too. I was playing around with the origins of the boys, and the order in which they were turned. more on that will be shared in later chapters, but I didn't wanna introduce it too soon!   
> thank you! Happy reading!

David exhaled, smoke billowed from his lips as his eyes scanned the crowd. Santa Carla was alive, much like it was every night, tourists bouncing from one distraction to another, residents happy but ever aware of the darkness that crawls in the shadows. They didn’t know, but it’s that ever present fear that there was something  _ amiss _ in their touristy town-It was a natural fear, one that kept children close, kept them in bed after dark. They didn’t need to worry, only tourists were really targeted. Now-that was a small lie, David fucking loved ripping into a few douchebag Surf Nazis-I mean, honestly who the fuck called themselves Nazis and didn’t expect to get fucking murked? Or the occasional asshole that throws them from a store or the boardwalk. As a rule they never ate children, honestly David doesn’t find the appeal in it. The boys were actually quite feared among the adults for their ‘biker gang’ finesse, but any street rat kid will tell you that the Lost Boys won’t fuck with you if you leave them alone. David has inadvertently helped more runaway kids than he’s ever directly killed-which is saying something for a vampire. 

His eyes catch the glimpse of the comic book shop, a growl bubbling in his chest at the sight of the Frog brothers. While yes, they were children, he wouldn’t lose any sleep over killing them. The fact he saw them kill Marko in that movie, and then actually fucking try to do it in real life? It made his dead blood boil in rage. They killed Max though, and a small part of him mourned the man that made him what he was today, but David really felt it was a mercy. Max was getting old, and old vampires either thrived or they started falling apart. Just a fact. Not all of them do, but it happens. 

Now, what to do with these two. He could kill them, maybe contact those lame ass social services, mind fuck them into taking the brats away. But they’d be back as adults, more fucked up emotionally than they already were. He’s talked to them, though he never entered the store-he’s not fucking stupid. Those two, having the gall to tell David he can’t hunt in Santa Carla, Ha! Like that’s gunna happen! They already made a deal with that old fleshbag at the Emerson residence in the past, who knew Michael’s granddaddy was a hunter? He was old in years, but smart. He was old and tired. A deal here and a favor later? Everything was all fine and dandy. David also thought it was fucking comical that he’d started to frequent the Widow Johnson, god knew that old witch needed some action-she was getting lonely. 

David told them that this territory was  _ theirs _ . They’d been here since before their parents were sperm in their daddy’s sacks. David was pack leader now, he was the alpha, and he’d not stand for these two  _ children _ trying to boss him around. They’d continue to hunt, because they were fucking carnivores-it’s what they fucking did-and needed to eat to live, but they wouldn’t kill children nor would they attack any of the permanent residents. 

‘Don’t kill the innocent!’ The shorter one had tried, but all David needed to do was point to the old man that ran the bakery across the way and tell them what exactly he’d been forcing those homeless kids to do in exchange for rotten bread. David would celebrate the day that man was in the ground, god bless anyone who got to him before Paul and Dwayne did. Eventually the brothers relented, agreeing-although not happily-to the terms. Brats even tried to pull out a contract but David knew that was bullshit. Fuck em, he wasn’t signing anything a twelve year old wrote up. 

Now that was left was Max's legal shit. It was annoying the man had so much shit, but even more so how integrated into the community he was. Though David couldn’t lie, the man had a fuck ton of money. More than he needed, but after listening to El go on, and make actual valid points, he gave it some thought. Keeping the video store could bring in some more cash, at least for another decade or two, before times would move on-as they always do-and video tapes would be a thing of the past. Society was moving too fast, but they were making some cool shit. Honestly if he died that day-the first time around-he would have missed a lot of cool shit. So, keep the shop. Now the house. Granted, after checking it out, David had to hand it to Max. A whole basement to fool people, but there was a hidden trap door-every vampire needs a good hidden trap door-in the side that leads to a dark, dank room that would pass for a very good nesting lair. David would never admit he pictured the pack there in a pile on blankets and pillows, sleeping safe and sound together. Like some stupid fucking thing humans did when house hunting. 

He’d keep it though. Max already had it paid for, so there wasn’t any way the state would take it if he left it to rot. It’d be safe for now. A safe little hiding place that no one knew about, except for the Emerson mother, but David wasn’t worried. Her sons weren’t that big of a threat. In the movie David knew he wasn’t trying to kill them or hurt them, simply go in and subdue, but he will admit the children were clever and inventive. Never again would they be fooled or killed, even in a movie or story. 

“So, what are we doing?” Paul asks, brushing David’s side as he danced around to cut off his view of the humans. Dwayne, his second in command, loomed in the corner of his eye on his left. Marko glided to be right in between the other two, eyes flickering from here to there, ever watchful as he chewed on his thumbnail. 

David dragged out his answer, taking another deep inhale of his smoke. He stared Paul down, a thrill of pleasure crawling down his spine when the kid shifted, unnerved with keeping eye contact too long. “We’ll move in tomorrow. Cave is still ours, but we need to move for now. As far as I know, the house is fortified, hidden, and safe. Cave has been compromised.” The three nodded, quietly accepting the terms.

“There’s something I’ve been thinking about,” Marko spoke, hands on his hips as he looked at David. “I think we should look into a hound, we’ve never gotten one before, but Thorn was pretty effective.” 

Paul snorted, “Yeah because Maxy boy never wanted us to one up him. Only heads get one.” 

“Which is why I brought it up to David to decide you ass.” Marko hissed inresponce, a sharp smack sounded not a moment later. The smallest of them always had more bite. David’s mouth twitched in amusement. 

“What do you think Dwayne?” David asked, getting the other two’s attention.

“It’s something to think about.” His second responded, voice low. “El brought up a good point. Laddie can’t live in the cave forever, he needs a more humane environment. Something stable, grounded. Healthy. And a hound will provide protection where we can’t.” That was true. The little tyke was theirs-even from the very beginning. Little shit was like a fish to water with them. Granted they never wanted him to drink so early, but shit happens. He was pack, the baby of the pack, and pack is always cared for. Laddie can’t live in the cave, that was a sad truth. He needed more. They could provide what he needed; food, clothing, shelter, education, and family. Everything a soon to be vampire needed to grow up relatively sane before turning. 

“Let’s get out of here,” David flicked his smoke to the ground, kicking his bike to life before riding off, the screams and howls of his boys following him as he rode home. 

  
  


The cave was quiet save for the soft audio of some cartoon, another movie from the future probably. David walked in, seeing Laddie knocked out on the couch with El still watching, her hand combing the boy’s hand with a feather light touch. Paul and Marko quit their roughhousing when spotting him, getting a grateful smile in return from the girl. David snickered to himself, his boys were whipped. Taking his seat, he keenly watched his pack as they settled in. He noted each member, how they acted and reached out in the link connecting them, listening to the tenors of their minds. It was something he’s always done. David’s always been very talented with the mind, the special link between vampires that shared blood. Max was very pleased with him as a fledgling, even going so far as to force him to practice it if he ever wanted to get another meal. For years it was like that, but by the time Marko came along, Max seemed content enough to get lax with David. 

Dwayne was seated by Laddie, the man was a sucker for that kid. He slipped into the father role very well, like an old pair of boots. Though, Dwayne was always a very good caretaker. Even in their human days he was taking care of David. David was sure it just made him feel better, feel valid in some way, like his presence mattered if he had something to do. David didn’t miss the soft smiles shared between his second and the girl. Sickeningly sweet as it was. Paul bounced over into the scene, cheeky and already high on a half smoked joint. He held some chocolate bars he snagged out for her, getting bright eyes and an even brighter grin from the girl. Paul didn’t try to hide how pleased he was, body shaking with restless energy, but there was the twitching of nervousness in his hands that gave him away to David. 

Despite the happy-all-day-everyday-let’s-go-get-high-and-dance attitude, Paul wasn’t in a good place when Marko stumbled upon him. Shit ton of family issues, drug habits that really should have killed him two days before Marko even met him, and a need to just please was what he was when David met him. The blond was only still when high, which was how he was now, draped over the couch, arm around El as he drifted off into whatever world he had in that head of his. David guessed he only got some sense of silence in his head whenever he was drugged out his ass, much like his time in that fucked up sanatorium if the flashes from his head in his worst times ever said anything. 

Marko tended to his birds, which he always did upon returning to the cave-stupid fucking rats with wings is what they were, it’d be better if Marko had pet bats-now kept glancing to the four on the couch. Hm, David reached out, tugging gently at their link. Marko opened it for him, knowing the deal by now. Marko was the most stable, out of all the boys-even Dwayne had a few emotional traumas, though he was so stoic you’d never see it-and David knew Marko like the back of his hand. Marko was David’s first-in basically everything after becoming a vampire. Max was lenient, and gave his oldest the choice on their next brother. David chose carefully, he wanted a strong brother. One loyal, resilient, smart, and crafty. Though he never pictured he’d find it in a blond gypsy boy-though Marko insisted it was  _ Romani _ , not Gypsy-on the streets after being labeled as a disgrace and unclean to his own people. David played a few mind games, Marko passed his expectations, even going further than he thought the boy ever would. He was on the young side, but perfect. 

Marko’s tenor was clear, like a slow river. Everything was precise and controlled. The vampire knew what he wanted, was never confused about anything. A strong mind in deed, David was sure Marko would never succumb to the fate most vampires did when they grew older. Warm, safe, content, and satisfied. All clear things in Marko’s mind. David pulled away, sitting back to watch as Marko let his stupid fucking birds go-seriously he needs a new hobby-before he flew to El and burried his face into her hair. El smiles, tilting to give him more room and placing a kiss to the blonds cheek in greeting. Seriously, she had them whipped. 

It surprised David, really, they’ve never taken to a female so well. Dwayne stayed far away from Star, a reluctant acceptance when David brought her in and tried to integrate her- _ slowly _ , don’t let that fucking bitch lie and say she was forced-into the pack. Paul was fine with it, at first, though females were always tough for him to synch with. Marko didn’t like her, but that was mostly her woe-is-me shtick. Truthfully, David just saw her one night, thought she was pretty, she was nice and homeless, so of course he was gunna try it out. Though there was a reason females were hard to come by, especially in a pack that was already built to perfection without one. 

Leaving out Max, their pack was perfect. One of the best David’s ever seen in his one hundred years. David, cunning and the oldest, in the lead. He made the rules, he was intelligent, and he had experience in leading others. Dwayne, always by his side, even as a human, his right hand. Dwayne was David’s enforcer, never taking any shit from the other two, and David always took his opinion to heart, and, surprisingly, he had the keenest nose. Could sniff a rat out a mile away. He always knew if someone supernatural stumbled into their borders before they did. That’s where Paul came in. He was the fighter. Wild, large, and a fucking maniac, he loved the fighting. Paul was quick too, despite his ganglyness. His tendencies to stumble over and trip were only for show, that pothead could sober up in a split second and have your head off before you’d even hear David give the order. Marko was his gem; the little romani born would be able to find just about anything David asked. Marko could find the best hunting grounds, the best places to shack up, and could get information on anything and anyone. David blamed Marko’s upbringing for that, as he was always on the move, always watching his back, always looking over his shoulder-so of course he’d be good at finding shit when the world was literally against your very existence, gotta survive somehow. Laddie was too small to place into a category, too young. Though it wouldn’t hurt to train him in hunting, the tyke was good at hide and seek, and he was fast too. Dwayne told him about the little hide and seek tag games El played with him. Something Star _never_ did. 

El. Ellie. Elsie. The one from another dimension. Honestly David has a hard time wrapping his head around that one-and he’s a fucking vampire. She was skittish at first, understandable, given as they were vampires and she was just a human, but with  _ gentle _ prodding from Paul and Marko, she opened up quite well. Paul getting her high as shit that first night? Oh shit, it was fucking  _ perfect _ . Best idea the youngest has had in a month. She also had a painful crush on Marko, obvious from the beginning. She flushed like a school girl around him, fucking priceless. Marko didn’t have to try too hard to put the charm on her, didn’t even have to use his mental abilities. She was like a butterfly, willingly caught in that spiderweb. No bait needed. 

Elsie was also mature, emotionally stable-at least he was sure, if she could kill a man and not have a  _ full _ mental breakdown, she was fine in David’s book. That little bit was just adrenaline, she was totally fine after. Though he will admit it was a surprise when she came up to him with a bloody hand, shaking with shock, and unable to do anything but laugh as her brain tried to process what the fuck she just did. Elsie liked them, accepted them, and while she obviously had fantasies, she never acted on them-at least while she was sober, she was so ready to be naturally submissive for them after four fucking shots, but again not the real point here.  _ Respect _ . Elsie had respect for them and herself. Something Star never had, even from the beginning. 

Elsie fit with them. Almost worryingly so. She wasn’t from this world, she’d eventually leave, so that left one question. What was going to happen to the pack when she eventually had to leave? They grew comfortable, dependent, and tied themselves emotionally to her. Troublesome as it was, David couldn’t blame them. They found the perfect match. How ironic that they’d most likely never have her? She’d never stay, the chances of her picking them over her old world-her family and life that was still stable and intact from the looks of her-was slim to none. She was holding back, that much was obvious. Perhaps she saw them as merely characters, as works of fiction, a fairytale. He wouldn’t fault her for that. He couldn’t. In her world, they were works of fiction, a part of some movie that was thirty years old. 

But they weren’t in her world. This was David’s world. This was David’s chessboard. This was  _ his _ playing field. He protected and insured the safety of his King-his lifeline, his pack-but now...now it was time to secure the Queen. The game wasn’t over, and one of the most valuable pieces was at his mercy. David ran his tongue over his partially dropped fangs, mind racing as he watched his pack interact with her. A curious glance from Dwayne, obviously sensing the intensity David was immiting, locked their eyes together. Grey meeting brown. 

Dwayne’s stoic facade shifted, the light of the computer illuminating half his face. No one else saw it, but the dark skinned vampire was excited. Finally, they were moving in. A ghost of a smile graced Dwayne’s features, a subtle nod. Dwayne’s got the orders, the go-ahead from the alpha, now he’s got to pass the message along to the others. They were moving in, and soon. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews! All the comments and tips! Let me know what ya think!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
